Keeping the Distance
by SandyBell74
Summary: Daryl and Beth escaped the prison together. He had to protect her now - and hide his true feelings from her. After Too Far Gone. Beth/Daryl. Very mature content in later chapters. I don't own the characters but my wild imagination belongs to me. Reviews make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon was deeply worried.

Everything went to shit so fast. One moment they had home in the prison and they all felt safe.

The next moment madman broke it all.

Their home changed to a war zone. And now everybody was scattered around, Daryl didn't really know who was dead and who had survived.

Hershel was dead, that he knew for sure.

And he was with Beth now.

They had run together away from the prison, away from the walkers. Finally they were so exhausted that they couldn't run anymore. By then it was evening already, and they had to find some kind of shelter for the night. It was too dangerous to start looking for the others now.

They didn't have much. Just their clothes and two weapons - Daryl had his crossbow, Beth had a small handgun and some ammo.

But at the end of that horrible, long day they finally had a little bit of luck. Just before dark they came in the residential area full of single-family houses. The houses looked like they were robbed long ago. But incidentally they found something - a big car, motor home actually. It was parked behind one of the houses so that you couldn't see it from the street. And the car was untouched.

Daryl glanced around. The car was an european model, LMC, probably made in Germany in better days. Interior was quite small but handy. Obviously someone had planned for quick departure with this a long ago, probably just before the walkers came. Cupboards were full of canned food and there were some kind of clothes in the wardrobes too.

And then there was a bed. One double bed in the back of the car with sheets and blankets on it.

Beth was so exhausted that she fell asleep at once.

The hunter was tired too but he secured the place before the sleep. He had broken in the car, but he made sure that the door was properly closed. He closed the pull-down curtains too so no one could see inside. Neither man nor walker, he thought.

He was relieved to find a few large bottles of water from the cabinets. They could stay in the car for a while, he figured.

Finally he dared to sleep a few hours too.

But now he was awake again. It was early in the morning - day one after their world collapsed once again.

And he was worried. How would they carry on now? Would they see the others ever again?

It was at that moment when Beth sighed in her sleep and turned on her back right next to Daryl. The blanket had slid down from her. The blond, fluffy hair framed her beautiful, sleeping face. In her sleep she looked just like a child even though Daryl knew for a fact that she was nineteen already.

She was wearing only a little white tank top. Daryl could see her delicate shoulders and her small, firm breasts through the thin fabric. Obviously she was not wearing a bra.

The hunter swallowed and turned his gaze away from her quickly. Once again he felt it. Desire.

It all started with that hug in Beth's cell after Zach's death, Daryl remembered. Until then he had always seen Beth as a little girl. But it all changed when she hugged him tightly. For her it was just a comforting little gesture. But for Daryl it was something else completely. It was at that moment when he realized that Beth had become a woman. He sensed her scent, her warmth and her breasts against him - and he was aroused in a second. He felt ashamed and left her cell as fast as he could muttering excuses.

He had avoided her ever since. In the prison it was easy. They both had a lot of duties.

But here and now they were all alone and they had to sleep in the same narrow bed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

She was completely dependent on him. He had to keep them both alive. So he had to put all distracting thoughts aside. And not only that. Beth trusted him - he couldn't let her know that he wanted her. A lot.

Beth opened her big, blue eyes. She looked at Daryl sleepily. Then she blinked her eyes and the hunter could see the pain in her gaze.

"Oh my God, Daryl. We lost everything", she said quietly.

She started to cry.

"And daddy… He's gone, really gone", she whispered.

And then she hugged Daryl once again. The hunter froze for a second. After that he returned the gesture a bit clumsily.

Beth cried against his chest now. Big, bright tears that wetted his t-shirt in a second.

"It's okay", the hunter said gently trying to comfort her, knowing that it wasn't exactly true.

He had to put some space between them now.

So he got up from the bed. He turned his back on her and dressed himself quickly - his worn out jeans, his vest with angel wings, his boots.

"We should try to find the others", Daryl said briefly and glanced at Beth.

He wished he hadn't.

She was still sitting on the bed, blond hair cascading on her shoulders, wearing nothing but a white top and mint green panties. She looked so young and so frail.

And so desirable.

Daryl forced himself to be stern.

"Come on, get up and get dressed. Let's eat something. After that I'll check if I can get this thing moving", he said and turned his back on her.

Beth stared at his unwelcoming back stunned. Daryl was obviously mad at her.

She couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

Beth was very quiet.

She was wearing her jeans now and a sweat shirt she had found from the wardrobe. It was a bit big for her but otherwise ok.

Daryl was relieved to see her wearing more clothes. He heated some canned beans for them on the gas cooker and boiled some water too.

He felt awkward for being a bit rude to her, so he tried to cheer her up. He had found instant coffee and canned milk from one of the lockers.

"Hey, look what I found. It smells like coffee… it tastes like coffee… yeah, it's definitely some kind of coffee", he joked and handed a big mug to Beth.

She gave him a little smile and took it.

"Thank you", she said silently.

After the breakfast Daryl was lucky again. He found car keys on the sun visor. He grinned at Beth and rattled the keys in the air.

"This must be the day of miracles", he said.

Beth was confused. These mixed signals were hard to read. First Daryl was so reserved, almost rude to her, then he suddenly joked like this. Beth just didn't get it. So she just nodded.

After few attempts Daryl managed to start the car. He was happy to see that the tank was filled with gasoline. Soon the big engine was running steadily, and they headed west, towards the prison. With the car it was a quick trip.

They saw just a couple of walkers on the way. Probably because they all swarmed in the ruins of the prison now, Daryl realized when they finally reached the destination. He stopped the car and they both stared at the place stunned.

It was a ghastly sight.

The place they once considered home had become a graveyard. And even worse - most of the dead had risen now. The prison truly belonged to walkers now.

"There's nothing we can do here anymore", the hunter said and prepared to leave.

It was at that moment when Beth saw something familiar quite near.

"Stop the car, Daryl. Look - that's Maggie on the ground I'm sure. Right there", she shouted, opened the door and jumped down.

The hunter cursed and stopped the car. The nearest walkers were already turning to Beth, empty eyes staring at her, decomposed arms swinging in the air.

Daryl evaded the car quickly and reached Beth in seconds.

"No, no! We gotta go. You can't help her anymore!" he shouted seizing her by the arm.

But all Beth could think about now was Maggie.

"Let me go, I have to go to her!" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks, trying to break free from Daryl.

The hunter glanced around. The walkers were almost upon them. He had no choice. He picked Beth up and carried her back to the car. Fortunately it was just few yards away. He pushed Beth inside, closed the door and ran to the other side. He returned to the car at the very last minute, he had to drive over one walker in order to escape.

He drove over a mile before he stopped the car again. They both were pale and shocked now, but for different reasons.

- I almost lost her, Daryl thought when he turned to Beth.

He couldn't restrain his Dixon temperature anymore.

"That was stupid, Beth", he shouted at her.

"There was nothing for us, just death. You've seen it thousand times, you should know better", he snapped angrily.

Beth wept openly in front of him.

"Oh my God, Daryl. Daddy is gone and so is Maggie. I'm all alone", she said voice trembling.

"You should have let me go to her", she cried.

"No, Beth. I didn't and I will not", Daryl replied harshly trying to calm down.

"Don't ya ever try anything like that again, hear me?"

Beth turned her back on him still sobbing.

They drove forward in silence.

Daryl tried to lighten the atmosphere by talking about something else.

"Let's drive around a bit. We have a good chance to find the others", he said.

But after several hours they had to face the truth. No one else was around.

Just deserted lands, abandoned buildings and some walkers here and there. The world of the apocalypse.

When evening came, Daryl stopped the car and glanced at Beth.

"C'mon, let's camp. This is as good place as any to spent a night I guess. We have to eat something too", he noted.

After that he looked at the young woman gently.

"I'm sorry...'bout dragging you. And 'bout yer daddy and sister too", he said and got out of the car.

Beth looked after him. She could think about one thing only.

- He hates me.

**xxx **

**AN:**

**How do you like this story so far? I'd appreciate some reviews now. They encourage me to continue soon. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Late that evening Beth was still upset.

The grief was one thing, sharing a narrow space with Daryl Dixon was the other. They ate some kind of dinner, and soon after that Beth reduced her clothing and went to bed. She was wearing just her tank top and panties now.

Daryl went outside for a while to give her a moment in privacy. Much rather she would've wanted him to comfort her.

She pretended to be asleep when the hunter returned inside the car. Beth could hear him securing the place and taking off his boots and most of his clothes. Soon she felt him settling on the bed next to her. As far from her as possible, Beth noted sadly.

Finally they both were asleep.

At first Beth slept restlessly. She had horrible nightmares about her daddy, about Maggie and about baby Judith. She writhed and whimpered in her sleep. Eventually, in small hours, she felt better, safe. It was like a big, warm blanket was suddenly wrapped around her. She relaxed and even smiled a bit in her sleep.

When she woke up early in the morning she knew why. Finally Daryl was comforting her - the most intimate way. He was kind of hugging her from behind. Very tightly. He was breathing against her neck. His muscular arm rested on her waist. Their legs were entwined. Beth turned her head cautiously and looked at the hunter. He was still in a deep sleep. In his sleep he seemed much younger and more carefree. Suddenly it was easy to imagine what he looked like long ago, as a little boy.

But now Daryl was definitely a man. It was obvious.

Because besides warm and safe Beth felt something else too. His member against her. It was hard as a rock now and yes - very big.

She blushed.

She hadn't been this close to a man in her life. Because the truth was Beth Greene was still a virgin. She had lived in an isolated farm most of her life. Her father was a religious man. And with Zach it never went beyond kissing and holding hands. He died before they had a chance to take it further.

But of course she knew the principle. She was a country girl, she had seen animals copulating all her life.

The strange thing though was that she didn't feel awkward now.

On the contrary she could feel her body responding to Daryl's erection. She felt warmth in her abdomen and her crotch. She could feel herself wetting too.

I want him, Beth realized astonished. A lot, actually.

But of course she knew that the hunter didn't share that feeling.

He doesn't even like me anymore. I'm just a burden to him, she thought.

She was smart enough to know that a man's erection, especially in the morning, doesn't necessarily mean anything.

It's his body's natural reaction only. It has nothing to do with me, she concluded.

But still she enjoyed the feeling. First time in two days she was thinking about something else than her losses.

What would it feel like to have that inside me? she wondered curiously.

She knew her body well enough to know that she was very tight inside. And that… thing was just so big.

It was at that moment when Daryl finally woke up.

He realized the situation in an instant.

Fuck.

He withdrew himself from Beth in a flash and got up from bed so quickly that he almost stumbled on the floor. He glanced at Beth deeply confused.

Beth decided to pretend waking up only now.

"Good morning", she said politely.

Daryl barely answered, back turned on Beth, waiting for his physical reaction to pass. He dressed quickly.

"I must go and check … if there are walkers around", he mumbled, took his crossbow and his knife and left.

Outside he took a deep breath. Fresh air cleared his head.

He was deeply ashamed. He felt like his body had betrayed him. What was he? A schoolboy in heat obviously, he thought angry with himself. Rubbing his cock against the nearest female like that - it was inexcusable, he reproached himself.

I was about to take her then and there, he realized shocked remembering how Beth's warm, fragile body felt against his.

Thank God she slept. Maybe she didn't notice anything, he hoped.

But that can not happen ever again, he decided firmly.

He was a guard, a protector. Not a sexual harasser, he reminded himself.

From now on - nothing like that.

xxx

After the breakfast Beth had to go pee.

She approached Daryl shyly. The hunter was preparing their departure. He was determined to find the others. The sooner they could join a larger group the better, Daryl thought remembering what almost happened early in the morning.

Neither of them hadn't said anything about the incident afterwards.

"I must go… you know… to the bushes", Beth said and showed the direction with her hand.

The hunter nodded.

"Everything seems calm now but please be careful. And don't hesitate to summon me if there is any kind of trouble", Daryl said.

There was a trouble.

Beth stared at her panties speechless. Her period had started once again, dead on time. She could see a bright stain of blood in thin fabric.

She needed clean underwear, tampons or sanitary towels - and she needed them right now. Also her stomach hurt and her feet felt shaky.

She did what she was supposed to do and returned to the car.

"Hang on a minute, I must check something", she shouted to Daryl and went inside the car.

The hunter looked after her worried. The girl was pale and seemed kind of weak now. What if she was sick? Daryl didn't even want to think about that possibility. He shook his head.

On the other hand, Beth has been through a lot lately, he thought.

No wonder she doesn't feel so good.

Inside the car Beth was panicking. She went through all the cabinets quickly.

But no, she didn't find what she needed badly.

Eventually she went to Daryl. The hunter was already starting the car. He seemed impatient, eager to find the others.

He can't wait to get rid of me, Beth realized bitterly.

This wouldn't help at all, she thought.

"Daryl, we have to make a quick supply run on the way. We have to find a pharmacy, a supermarket or something like that", she explained quietly.

Daryl frowned.

"What do ya mean? We have to find the others quickly, we can't waste time. And we have everything we need here in the car for now - food, water etc. Stopping can be dangerous. I suggest we stay on the move."

"No, not everything Daryl. I really need something else", Beth said.

"What is it? Are ya sick? Did ya get bitten yesterday?" Daryl asked, suddenly frightened.

"No, it's nothing like that. Trust me, I just really need something."

The hunter stopped the car and looked at Beth harshly.

"Spit it out! I have to know these things. We are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong now."

Beth felt like crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beth bit her lip.

Then she looked at Daryl in the eyes.

"I'm a woman you know. We need… certain things at a certain time of the month. Now is the time. So please, can we make a quick stop?"

It was Daryl's turn to look confused. He looked the other way.

"Ok, I get it", he said.

"Just glad you're ok, that's all."

They took to the road. After a while they saw a small shopping center near the road.

Daryl stopped the car near the main doors. Beth took her little gun, Daryl took his crossbow. It seemed quite calm here.

"Let's make this quick". the hunter said.

"Try to find what you need, I'll cover your back, ok?"

Beth nodded and they entered the building together.

There was a supermarket on the ground floor, and fortunately Beth found what she needed quickly. Suddenly she felt defiant. She stopped in front of one shelf. She picked a few very small, flat bottles of alcohol from the shelf and slipped them in her shopping bag. She was a grown woman, she could drink if she wanted to, she figured. Then she smiled and took a package of condoms too. You never know, she thought.

She made sure that Daryl didn't see her discoveries.

On the way to the car the hunter had to kill two approaching walkers. He did it so quickly and so skillfully that Beth couldn't help but to admire it.

He is so brilliant in some things … and so stupid in others, she thought.

And they continued their endless journey.

xxx

After five days it had become clear that they wouldn't find the others any time soon. Daryl had started to ration their supplies. They needed more fresh food, he thought.

On the sixth day he decided it was time to go for a hunt. It would be quite easy to catch some rabbits or squirrels, he figured.

And it was necessary to put a little distance between himself and Beth too. They both had grown quite silent now.

Beth kept wondering the same thing. Back in the prison they were comfortable with each other, almost friends. And now Daryl was so evasive, almost rude to her. She couldn't understand why.

The little things hurt the most. The way Daryl tried to sleep as far from her as possible in their shared bed. The way he rushed out every now and then without a word. And the other day, when they found a peaceful little pond and decided to have a wash… it was a disaster. He guarded while Beth bathed. She tried to talk to him to lighten the atmosphere a bit, but he looked stubbornly the other way and kept it quiet.

What am I? A plague patient? Beth thought. She felt angry and deserted. More so every day.

And today good old Mr. Dixon just decided to leave me for hours, Beth thought bitterly.

He had given her strict orders. Stay inside. Keep the curtains down. Keep your gun close. Don't open the door to anyone but me.

What am I? A nine year old? Beth thought angrily.

After three hours she was irascible and bored. So she decided to open her precious little bottles. Whisky and vodka… and yes… some liqueur, sweet and strong, she noted.

She started to drink. She was not used to it, so the booze hit her like a sledgehammer.

Soon the interior of the car started to wallow in her eyes.

She had hiccups. And mood swings.

First she was sad. She thought about her daddy and her sister and cried a bit. Then she felt sorry for herself. She was all alone in this rude new world, she had no one except that grumpy, silent redneck who didn't even like her… who was so sexy… and so distant.

Why doesn't he like me? Beth wondered again and again.

All her life she had been everybody's pet. Until now.

I will confront him. I will ask it directly, Beth decided. Alcohol in her blood gave her courage. And made her kind of angry too.

So when Daryl finally returned and opened the door, she was ready. She waited until he was inside and looked at his prey - two skinned rabbits and four squarrels - just once.

He was obviously tired after the hunt. But she was pissed. She wanted to speak up now.

"Why don't you like me anymore, Daryl?" she snapped.

"What? Of course I like you", the hunter replied shortly.

Beth stood up and stepped in front of him. She was able to stand quite steadily.

"You're drunk", Daryl said surprised. He smelled her breath and looked at the empty little bottles on the table.

"Maybe so… But tomorrow I'll be sober.. and you will be rude to me still", Beth replied.

She looked at Daryl in the eyes.

"You don't speak to me. You don't even look at me. You… you avoid me every way you can. It's killing me. Tell me why?"

Once again Daryl turned his gaze away from her.

Beth had to get something - anything - out of him. Now. She just couldn't take it anymore.

So she leaned forward and kissed him by force.

Daryl froze. At first he didn't move.

But then - before Beth knew what was happening - he yanked her up and kissed her.

It was a long, passionate kiss, full of bottled-up emotion.

It left both of them breathless, staring at each other without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Daryl took a step back, obviously upset.

"Don't do that again", he said to Beth.

"Why?" she asked boldly.

She could still feel the kiss on her lips and in other parts of her body too. She wanted Daryl to touch her again. First time in days Beth felt close to him.

And after that kiss she knew that he wanted her too. She was sure about it, she could feel it. It made her happy. And aroused, she realized suddenly.

"Beth, ya listen to me now. I´m trying to keep both of us alive as long as possible. We can't... go down that road, it's not right. I'm almost old enough to be yer dad", Daryl said with low voice, not looking at her in the eyes.

"So what? I don't care about your age. This is the end of the world you know. Almost everyone we used to know is dead now", the young woman replied.

"Who would blame us for seeking little happiness in this horrible world?" she continued.

Because now she knew that she didn't want Daryl just to like her. She wanted him to really be with her, to love her.

"I would blame myself", the hunter replied.

"You're a great girl, Beth. You deserve someone better than me. I'm just an old redneck, ya know. I ain't worthy of you. Yer daddy would be horrified", Daryl noted.

"My daddy is dead now", Beth reminded him.

Then she stepped in front of Daryl. She was still drunk. And still mad at him.

"Can you honestly say that you don't want me at all, Daryl? Because a moment ago you kissed me. I think you want me too. I'm young, but I'm not stupid, you know."

Daryl just shook his head.

"I have to restrain myself around you, Beth. Because you're right", he finally admitted.

His voice was filled with raw emotion now.

"I want you so much that I find it hard to be around ya... This hunger tortures me, Beth, don't ya get it?"

He sounded desperate. And suddenly he gave in to his desire. He took her in his arms almost violently, kissing her lips, tasting her skin. His trembling hands travelled down her body.

She shivered and arched her back, enjoying his touch. She groaned.

Suddenly Daryl came to his senses. He loosened his grip and took a step back, breathing heavily.

"No, Beth. We can't do this. Sorry 'bout that", he muttered and turned around.

And he left the car just like that.

Beth was alone again, trying to find her balance.

xxx

The next day she felt sick.

She spent so much time in a tiny chemical toilet of the car that Daryl decided it was best not to drive forward that day. He didn't want to leave her alone now either, so he didn't go for a hunt.

Fortunately they still had food left - some meat and canned food too. They even had a small gas-refrigerator in the car, so the meat was still fine.

Unfortunately Beth was not able to eat just about anything. Feeling sick was not the only reason why she stayed behind a closed door. She felt humiliated.

I practically offered myself to him - and he rejected me.

And yet he wants me. He said it himself. Damn that pride of his, she thought.

In the afternoon Beth felt a bit better. She went to sit outside the car. Daryl had found a few camping chairs from the car. He was sitting on his chair fixing his crossbow and arrows. And she was sitting on her chair not looking at him.

The day was chilly and windy.

This must be the worst camping trip ever, Beth thought with malcontent.

It was at that moment when she saw something on the road approaching them.

A man, not a walker.

Daryl saw him too. He stood up and raised his crossbow.

"Get ready to leave quickly", he said to Beth with low voice.

"Hi there", the man greeted them cheerfully. They could see him properly now. He was a twenty-something man, cute and blond, Beth noted. He had a rucksack and a tent, he wore faded jeans and a worn leather jacket.

He smiled at them.

"How nice to see living people for a change. My name is Ben, Ben Stoneman. Who are you?"

"Are you with some group?" Daryl asked rudely.

"No, I'm all alone now. And that's one nasty looking crossbow you have there... Can I camp with you here? One night only, I promise?" he smiled at them.

"I think all the living people should stick together, don't you?"

"No, man, I think you should move on..", Daryl started.

"You're welcome to join us, Ben. I'm Beth and this is Daryl", Beth interrupted him and gave Ben a dazzling smile. The young man returned the smile and started to unpack his stuff at once.

Daryl glanced at Beth furiously.

"C'mere", he hissed.

Beth followed him reluctantly around the corner.

"We don't know this guy. I don't trust him. I don't want him 'round here", Daryl whispered angrily.

"Well, you don't get to decide everything, Daryl", Beth said equally angry.

"You mentioned your age yesterday. Maybe I want to spend time with funny, young people for a change. You're so… grumpy these days", Beth snapped, turned her back on him and returned to Ben.

Daryl rejected me. I'll show him now, Beth thought defiantly.

I want him to see that I'm a woman, not a child anymore.

I need some other man for that.

"Do you need a hand there, Ben?" she exclaimed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the evening the atmosphere was tense.

Ben didn't seem to notice anything. He was obviously happy to be with other people and told them a lot of stories about dealing with walkers along his travels. He told them about his discovery too - he had smeared a big piece of tarpaulin with walker blood. Now he used it to camouflage his tent at nights.

"It really works", he told them with a smile.

"The walkers are frightening, sure, but not very clever", he added.

Beth was on a roll. She giggled on Ben's stories and stared at him admiringly all the time. She was very friendly to Ben and made sure that she sat next to him. Every now and then she glanced furtively at Daryl.

The message definitely got through to him.

Daryl was on a very bad mood. He barely said a word and ate just a little. The fearless, mighty hunter looked like a sulking little boy now.

Finally it was time to go to bed. Ben slept in his tent, Daryl and Beth went inside the car.

Daryl was too mad to talk to Beth.

The girl was acting recklessly and foolishly now, the hunter thought. Luring a stranger like that was stupid. But something else bothered him too.

I'm jealous, he realized stunned. That was it. He hated the way Ben looked at Beth now, the way she leaned towards him, giggling and showing her bosom to him.

Beth could read him like an open book. She decided it was time to feed the fire.

"He is so nice, isn't he? So polite, cute and... young", she said with a smile.

"Beth, you gotta stop that teasing, now. It might be dangerous. We don't know him at all", Daryl snapped.

"Stop patronizing me, Daryl. You made perfectly clear yesterday that you don't want to get close to me. Maybe someone else feels differently", Beth said, turned her back on him and started to undress herself.

She was too mad to be shy now, so she just pulled her shirt over her head exposing her beautiful back to Daryl. Her skin was white as marble, it glowed in low light attractively. She took her nightshirt, put it on quickly and went to bed.

The hunter swallowed and closed his eyes for a second.

All he wanted to do now was to overthrow Beth on that bed, to thrust into her, to make her his. It would be the only way to deal with these mixed feelings really.

It had never been like this with any other woman in his life. He had his share of one night stands before the apocalypse, but those women didn't really mean anything to him.

Unlike Beth - so beautiful, so desirable, so infuriating.

Daryl tried to calm down. He inhaled and thought about the old days. The farm. Hershel. Maggie and Glenn.

Beth had lost so much. And she was so young, so fragile.

I can't get mad at her, I just can't, Daryl realized.

Maybe it's only natural that she wants to get close to that young man. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he really is a nice guy, the hunter thought.

He waited quite a while before settling himself on the bed next to Beth.

Then he tried to sleep.

Did I take it too far? Beth thought in the dark.

The truth was she couldn't care less about Ben. He was just some random guy.

I used him just to get back at Daryl because he rejected me.

I was just… so hurt and angry.

xxx

The next day they all ate breakfast together.

Then Daryl had to go to bushes. Ben followed him with his gaze and turned to Beth.

"Tell me, dear, are you two like… a couple or something?" he wanted to know.

"No, just companions really", Beth replied quietly.

Ben smiled.

"Interesting, very interesting. You're a great girl, Beth", he said.

Beth felt awkward. She was relieved to see Daryl returning.

Soon she had to go to bushes too. Ben stood up.

"I'll stay close in case there are walkers or something", he said gallantly and showed her his only weapon, a sharp hoe.

Beth nodded.

Daryl didn't look at them, he just walked to the other side of the car. Obviously he didn't want to listen their flirtation anymore.

Beth felt bad.

She hadn't returned to the car yet when she heard Daryl shouting.

"Beth! Ben! Watch out! Walkers!"

There were three of them. They appeared from the surrounding forest frighteningly fast. Two of them went after Daryl who was closer, the third one turned to Beth and Ben ravenous.

"Ben, take care of Beth! I can handle these two", the hunter shouted and raised his crossbow.

"Run, Beth, run", Ben shouted.

And she did.

Ben was right on her heels with his hoe. They ran together farther and farther away until they didn't hear the walkers anymore. Finally they came in the little opening in the woods.

Beth stopped, frightened and out of breath.

"Oh, Ben, I was so stupid. I left my gun inside the car", she said.

"But we have to go back now. We left Daryl to face three walkers alone. We have to go back and help him", Beth noted looking at their arrival direction.

"Don't worry, the redneck can take care of himself I'm sure", Ben said airily.

"On the other hand… if he dies, it will make things easier for us", he continued looking at Beth.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked stunned.

"Isn't it obvious? You and me alone in that nifty car of yours - you can see the picture I'm sure?" Ben smiled.

"I can take care of you from now on, you sweet little thing. If that redneck dies this conveniently, I don't have to kill him myself", he said and stepped in front of Beth, looking at her admiringly from head to toe.

She took a step back.

"No, Ben. I don't want him to die, this is a misunderstanding. I care about Daryl deeply, he is my … protector", Beth said nervously.

Only now she realized how far from the car they were. Daryl couldn't see them anymore. He couldn't hear them. He didn't know where they were. Assuming that he survived the walker attack in the first place, Beth thought panicky.

"Well, he can't protect you now, little Beth, can he? But relax, Ben is here", the man grinned.

"You see, I wasn't completely honest with you guys yesterday. I was with one group before. But then the leader thought that.. I wasn't tough enough. So he banished me. But now we can go back there. The leader will respect me when he sees my catch - a nice car and a hot blonde begging for it. There are not enough horny women in this world anymore, you know", Ben explained.

He didn't look so cute anymore, not at all.

"I'm not… begging for it", Beth said shocked.

"What do you mean? Last night you practically threw yourself on me. I guess now is the time to give you what you really want", Ben said and took a step to her.

Beth took another step back.

"No. It was just a stupid joke...", she said weakly.

"No? A joke? What kind of cock teaser are you, actually? It's too late to say no now, honey", Ben said.

Suddenly he moved very quickly and grabbed her.

Beth tried to scream, but Ben pressed his palm on her face suppressing her voice. He knocked her down to the ground and wrenched her shirt open. Beth could hear fabric rupturing.

Ben grinned broadly when he saw that she had no bra on.

"Great tits, I knew it", he mumbled, bent down and took her nipple in his mouth groaning with satisfaction.

Beth writhed and squirmed under him, but Ben was stronger.

He wrenched her jeans down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beth and Ben struggled violently on the ground.

He tried to get her jeans off and force her thighs open.

She tried to get away, writhed and kicked and bit his palm. He cursed and loosened his grip momentarily.

"Daryl! Help!" Beth screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up, shut up", Ben hissed furiously and raised his fist to hit her.

But the next moment he jerked on top of Beth and slumped on her. An arrow had punctured his head.

Beth trembled staring at the dead man breathless. She managed to get the limp body aside from her, but she was still lying on the ground when Daryl ran to her from the forest with his crossbow.

"Beth, Beth, are you alright?" the hunter shouted, kneeled on the ground and touched her shoulder lightly.

She was not.

She was pale as a sheet and stared at Daryl with dilated eyes. She still had her panties on, so he could see that she wasn't raped yet. But her jeans were around her ankles and her shirt was torn in half. She was so shocked that she didn't even try to cover her bare breasts. They were round and firm, her nipples were pink and hard.

Daryl hugged her.

"Shh, Beth, you're safe now", he whispered to her gently.

Little by little Beth relaxed in his arms. Then she bursted into tears.

"Oh, Daryl. He tried to, to..." she stammered.

"I know, Beth, I know. He's dead now, you don't have to be afraid anymore", Daryl whispered to her and helped her up from the ground.

The hunter glanced at Ben's dead body furiously. Too bad he couldn't kill that bastard twice.

Beth pulled her jeans up with trembling hands. Only now she realized that Daryl could see her bare breasts. She blushed.

Daryl looked the other way politely. Soon he handed his vest with angel wings to Beth. He had still his shirt on.

"Here, put this on. Let's get back to the car."

Beth followed him silently. She didn't want to look at Ben's corpse anymore. Big tears were still running down her cheeks.

Three walkers lay on the ground around the car. Their skulls were punctured by arrows and a knife, they were no longer a danger to anyone.

Beth and Daryl sat in the car and drove away. They both wanted away from that place as soon as possible.

xxx

In the evening Daryl stopped the car. Beth had been eerily quiet the whole day. Daryl knew that she needed the solace now.

The hunter took a small bottle of alcohol and poured the liquid in the glass. He handed it to Beth. They sat down. Beth emptied her glass quickly and put the glass on the table.

"His blood is on my hands now, Daryl", she whispered.

"He called me... a cock teaser... and said that I begged for it. And somehow he was right. You told me to be careful yesterday but I didn't listen to you... Oh, what I did", Beth started to cry again.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Beth", the hunter said calmly.

"I think he would've tried it nonetheless", he added.

"I was horrible to you yesterday and yet once again - you saved me. Thank you, Daryl", Beth said and looked at him in the eyes.

The hunter just nodded.

Beth inhaled and closed her eyes for a while. Then she decided to be frank.

"Regardless what I did yesterday I must tell you something, Daryl. I'm a virgin. I've never been with any man in my life. I guess I was too young before the outbreak and now... every man I like just dies like Zach did."

This time Daryl didn't look the other way. He listened to her very carefully.

Beth cleared her throat.

"The way I see it, there are only two options for me now. Either the walkers get me and I will die as a virgin, not knowing love. Or somebody like Ben... or the Governor... will take me by force. You remember what he did to Maggie, don't you?"

Daryl nodded again without a word.

"You said you like me, Daryl. You also said that you don't want to sleep with me for wrong reasons. Is this a sufficient reason for you then - I want to get at least one good experience in my life", Beth said.

"You saw what almost happened to me today. In this world something like that will happen again sooner or later I'm sure. Maybe next time you won't be there to save me", Beth explained.

She spoke calmly and thoughtfully now. Then she was silent for a moment. Finally she continued boldly.

"I'd really like to know what it feels like … to sleep with a man... before I die. And I'd like my first to be someone I trust, someone who is good to me. So I'm asking you, Daryl. Please, sleep with me. No strings attached. You can consider it as a favor to a friend, really", she pleaded.

Daryl was very quiet now. Beth's arguments were strong, he had to admit that.

They didn't know about the future, all they had was this moment, here and now. And this world was full of predators, both men and walkers.

He thought about Beth's words for a long time.

Eventually he nodded.

"If we do this... you have to promise me something, Beth."

"Anything."

"If we ever find our group again, it will be just like before. I will be a protector, you will be everybody's sweetheart. No one will know what happened here, we will never talk about it again", Daryl explained.

"I don't want you to waste your best years on someone like me. You will find someone worthy of you someday I'm sure. And then I'll be only a distant - hopefully pleasant - memory. Is this ok for you? Can you promise this for me?"

Beth nodded.

"I promise, Daryl."

Then she smiled a bit and put the package of condoms on the table between them.

"Look what I have. Safety first, right?"

Daryl returned a smile.

"It seems to me that you really want to do this", he said.

"I do. This is the right time. I'm ready, Daryl", Beth replied.

"Yer daddy…" the hunter started.

"... would have wanted me to be happy", Beth finished.

"When do we do this?" she wanted to know.

Daryl swallowed.

"Tonight, after the dinner", he finally said.

"And Beth… I suggest ya set that one last bottle of alcohol aside for it. For a woman the first time can be painful. The more relaxed you are, the easier it will be", Daryl explained gently.

"And remember - you can change yer mind at any time" he reminded.

Beth shook her head.

"I will not."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Thank you for your nice reviews and follows. Special thanks to Stojo, Katnthe box and DarylDixon's Lover.**

**This is an important chapter and it was not easy to write.**

**Please leave a review and let me know how you feel - did I do justice to our beloved characters here? **

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

At dinner Beth was too nervous to eat much.

Daryl was thoughtful and silent at first, but towards the end of the meal he tried to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"On the menu today… surprise surprise… fried rabbit, canned beans and canned ravioli. Same as yesterday and the day before. Who would have guessed?" he joked.

Beth just smiled nervously at him. Then she emptied the last mini bottle of alcohol - whisky - as the hunter had suggested. She didn't feel like drinking at all, but she drank it nonetheless. It tasted like bitter medicine in her mouth.

After the dinner Daryl took a few candles from the cupboard and placed them around the interior of the car. The lighting was dim but sufficient now.

Everything was peaceful outside of the car too. Evening darkened rapidly on the other side of the windows.

Beth had a strange feeling - as if they were the only people left in the world.

Daryl stood up and looked at her.

"C'mere", he said softly.

Beth obeyed and went to him. It felt like her feet were filled with jelly.

Daryl didn't hesitate no more.

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Very lightly and exploratory at first, but soon the kiss deepened. His hands glided along her body. Beth parted her lips and let Daryl's tongue enter her mouth.

Beth hadn't experienced the kiss like this before. Her whole body became warm. The hottest place was exactly between her thighs, Beth noted.

When the kiss finally ended, Daryl took a step back. Very slowly he started to reduce his clothes. The vest went first, then the shirt followed. Finally he had just his jeans on. Usually he hid his scarred torso carefully from prying eyes, but this time he allowed Beth to really look at him.

She stepped closer boldly, stretched out her hand and followed one of the scars gently with her fingertip. Daryl's skin was warm and soft, but the scar felt rough.

The memory of an old pain, Beth thought but kept her expression under control. She knew instinctively that Daryl didn't want her pity. Nor questions about the scars.

"Take yer shirt off. I want to look at you", Daryl said hoarsely.

Beth obeyed.

She inhaled, pulled her t-shirt over her head and let it fall on the floor. This time she didn't turn her back on him. She didn't try to cover her breasts with her hands either. It was his turn to really see her.

Daryl looked at her admiringly. He was painfully hard already, but he knew that this had to happen slowly. Daryl touched Beth's right shoulder lightly. His hand glided downwards and reached her breast. He squeezed the nipple lightly between his fingertips. Beth breathed in surprise. It felt like there was a direct connection between her nipple and her crotch. She could feel herself opening and wetting when Daryl touched her.

The hunter sat on the bench and pulled Beth in front of him. She was still standing, so her breasts were close to Daryl's face. He smiled at her and took her nipple in his mouth.

God.

This light suction was one of the sweetest feelings Beth had ever experienced. She arched her back and her breathing accelerated. She caressed Daryl's messy hair and his broad shoulders absently while he fondled her breasts with his lips and his fingers.

"Oh, Daryl", Beth whispered weakly.

He opened the buttons of her jeans and pulled them down. And her panties too. Beth kicked them aside.

Then she stiffened for a second realizing that Daryl could see her completely now.

"It's alright, Beth. You're beautiful", he whispered and caressed the curves of her hips and her buttocks too.

"Spread your legs, please. And lift the other one here", Daryl pleaded gently and showed the edge of the bench.

Beth hesitated but did so. She felt surreal - she still couldn't believe this was really happening.

Daryl let his hand glide between her thighs. She was so swollen, so wet already, he noticed with satisfaction.

But he became serious when he realized just how tight Beth really was.

This will not be easy for her, he thought.

Beth could feel his fingers entering her, stretching her. First one, then the other. When he started to move them skillfully, Beth could no longer restrain herself.

She whined. She shivered. Daryl didn't stop. On the contrary, he continued and accelerated the pace until Beth came whimpering.

Daryl was satisfied when he felt her inner muscles convulsing around his fingers. He knew that the only way to do this right was to get her as aroused and as relaxed as possible.

Beth was embarrassed by the power of her reaction. Here she was, naked and moaning, but Daryl had his jeans on still.

He could sense her embarrassment, so he stood up and kissed her lips. Then he opened his zipper and got rid of his jeans and boxers.

Beth could see all of him.

He was so big, so very hard now.

Daryl saw the diffidence in her eyes so he took her hand and guided it gently on his member. Little by little he showed her how to use her hand to make him feel good.

She was a fast learner.

Soon it was Daryl's turn to shiver and to stir impatiently.

Beth smiled.

It truly was an incredible feeling - to be able to give so much pleasure to another person.

"Enough. The bed. Now", Daryl whispered to her finally.

On the way to the bed he made a quick stop to put the condom on. He wanted Beth to see it. He wanted her to feel safe, protected.

And then - there they were, lying on the bed.

Daryl placed himself on top of her, between her legs, and looked at Beth one last time questioningly, wondering if she was having second thoughts now.

She was not.

She spread her legs wide to allow him better access.

Daryl proceeded inch by inch. He could feel the tightness of her opening, but he knew that he couldn't stop now. So he gritted his teeth and pushed with force. They became to one.

It hurt more than Beth had expected.

She couldn't help but to groan. Out of pain, not pleasure.

Daryl kissed her passionately and stopped for a while. He let her to adapt his size.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I think so", Beth replied weakly.

She had never felt so full, so stretched. But the pain was bearable.

So Daryl started to move on her. He did it very gently at first, looking at her in the eyes.

Beth felt numb and sore.

But little by little the pain changed it's form. It turned into warmth. And then… pleasure.

She enjoyed Daryl's movements and his weight on her but she couldn't follow him over the top, not just yet. She was too fresh, too new for that.

But Beth felt him find his release, and she liked the way he groaned against her neck.

Afterwards they lay entwined on the bed for a long time.

It was a good feeling - to be together like that. Both of them so relaxed, fully sated.

Finally Daryl fell asleep.

But Beth lay awake for a long time.

This was my best experience in years, she realized.

I need more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Beth felt sore.

Daryl patted her shoulder consolingly.

"You were very brave yesterday. It will be easier next time", he said.

Beth nodded with a smile. Then they ate breakfast together. They both were silent, but this silence was pleasant.

After the breakfast Daryl made on inventory of their supplies.

"We need more food. I'll do a little hunting trip now. Let's drive forward after that. And let's try to look through a couple of supermarkets on the way too", he planned.

"In the near future I'll teach you how to use knives to defend yourself. Let's get couple of those for you soon", he suggested.

"I'll also teach you how to drive this car, so that you won't be helpless with it. It's big and there is a manual gearbox, but it's not rocket science."

Beth nodded.

She was eager to learn more about the knives. She was already a pretty good shooter, but with firearms the ammo was always limited. She needed more ways to defend herself. She thought about Ben and shuddered.

Before he left Daryl parked the car between dense trees so that it was hard to see from the direction of the main road.

"I'll camouflage the door against the walkers with Ben's tarpaulin before I go. While I'm gone…", the hunter started.

"I'll stay inside, keep the door shut and curtains down. I will not open the door to anyone and I'll keep my gun close all the time. And I will not get drunk, I promise", Beth listed smoothly.

The hunter grinned.

"Good girl", he noted.

It was hard to see him go, but this time Beth didn't protest. She understood now that Daryl left her for hours because he had to, not because he wanted to. It was a necessity.

Beth Greene was truly becoming an adult.

xxx

Daryl returned in the late afternoon carrying a young deer on his shoulders. He had to work a couple of hours more to get it skinned and cut in pieces, so they decided not to drive forward until the next day.

"Tonight we will celebrate with fresh fillet of deer", Daryl suggested and Beth nodded.

While working Daryl couldn't help but to think about the previous night.

Sleeping with Beth.

He was still stunned by the pleasure. It had been the most enjoyable sexual experience of his life. Beth was so beautiful, so perfect. But it was more than that. One moment she was incredibly brave, the next so delicate and sensitive. Daryl loved her laugh, the sparkle in her blue eyes, her little sharp-sighted jokes.

She is way out of my league, the hunter thought. This is kind of like that old fairytale - the princess and the swineherd - he figured with a smile.

The end of the world truly and literally makes strange bedfellows, he concluded.

Daryl realized something else too. His own principle - to protect Beth, not to sleep with her - seemed distant now. Actually all he could think about was making love to her again. He felt pressure in his crotch just by thinking about it.

If she wants to do it again, I will not be strong enough to say no.

xxx

After the dinner Beth looked at Daryl with serious face.

"Guess what? I'm not that sore anymore. I'd like you to teach me more", she said frankly.

Daryl coughed.

"Really?"

"I don't know how many chances I have left. This is the apocalypse, remember?" Beth said and stood up. She stepped to Daryl and put her hand in his crotch boldly.

"It seems to me that you'd like it too", she joked when she felt his body reacting to her touch.

"You're an incredible girl, Beth", Daryl said looking at her astonished.

"Please don't call me that, Daryl. I'm a woman now", Beth said and started to open the buttons of her blouse slowly.

The hunter stepped to her and kissed her exposing skin greedily.

Soon they both were naked. Daryl took Beth on his arms and carried her to bed. Beth giggled a bit when he laid her on the bed and kissed her belly button playfully.

Then he kneeled on the bed between her legs.

"I'll show you something new now. Open yourself", he commanded hoarsely.

Beth hesitated.

"It's ok, you'll see", Daryl encouraged her.

"You're still a bit sore, so we will have to get ya as open and wet as possible. This is the best way to do it, trust me", he whispered.

Finally Beth obeyed a bit reluctantly and spread her legs. This felt more intimate than anything they did the night before. Daryl glanced at her face soothingly and bent his head down. He parted her outer lips gently and licked her swollen clit powerfully, tasting her salty flavour for the very first time.

Beth cried out.

The pleasure was so immediate, so strong. It was hard to stay still. Daryl didn't give her mercy. He swirled his tongue rapidly over her clit, again and again until Beth felt that she couldn't take it no more.

She whined, but Daryl kept torturing the most sensitive parts of her body deliciously. He kept it going until Beth climaxed strongly arching her back, pushing her lower body downwards to meet his mouth.

Only after that Daryl raised his head and smiled at her triumphantly. At that moment he seemed incredibly beautiful and wild in Beth's eyes.

Then Daryl stopped for a moment just to put the condom on.

Meanwhile Beth was wide open in front of him. The strange thing was that she felt no shame, no need to press her knees together. She wanted him to look at her.

When Daryl finally entered her, her strongest feeling was pure joy.

He was relieved to see that they were a much better match this time. Beth was still tight, but so wet and swollen now that he could thrust into her with ease. Her tightness was enjoyable, not hampering anymore.

They moved together beautifully - in a rhythm that was as old as the human species.

When Daryl quickened his pace towards the end Beth started to feel orgiastic vibration in her crotch and her belly.

Daryl felt that too.

He knew now that she was close. Just a few thrusts more, and they came together with joy.

At the very last moment Beth cried out his name.

She was so sated that this time it was her turn to fell asleep first. She curled against his side and closed her beautiful eyes. Soon she was breathing steadily, a hint of a smile still lingering on her lips.

In her sleep she looked so young and frail that Daryl felt guilty.

What am I doing? he wondered.

Loving her with all I have, he answered to himself.

It's because I can't stay away from her.

I just … can't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Next morning Beth woke up first.

She felt happy and relaxed.

I really am a woman now, she thought with a smile.

She turned on her back and listened to Daryl's quiet breathing next to her.

How come everything he does to me feels so wonderful, she wondered.

It's my turn to make him feel good, she figured.

xxx

When Daryl opened his eyes Beth was right by his side on the bed, leaning on her elbows and looking at him. Obviously she had been waiting impatiently for him to wake up. She seemed eager as a child on Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Daryl", Beth said cheerfully.

He returned a smile.

"What's up, Beth?"

"I woke up really early. Then I started to think back and I remembered something. There's something I'd like to try… with you", she explained.

"God, Beth, you'll be the death of me", Daryl sighed.

"Remember - unlike you I'm not nineteen anymore", he noted.

"Nonsense, you're not that old. Don't you want to hear what I've in mind?"

"Sure, Beth", Daryl said indifferently and yawned.

We should leave and drive forward soon, he thought. We have a long day ahead.

But Beth had something else in mind.

"You know, back in the farm, when I was a little girl, I had a habit. I used to sneak to the pasture to look at the horses. In the middle of the pasture there was a large oak. I used to climb up to a certain wide branch. It was a nice, secret place for me and I was able to see all the horses very well. And then one day… I was about thirteen… something happened."

Daryl frowned a brow. Where was Beth going with this?

"Yes, Beth?"

A young woman smiled at him mischievously.

"One day there was a stallion on the pasture. And then I saw my father's odd-job man coming. He was leading another horse - a mare - to the stallion. Of course he didn't know that I was up in the tree when he let the mare to the pasture. She was in heat."

"And I … looked at the horses for a long time, Daryl. They were so beautiful together, so intense. At first it was a bit frightening. The stallion chased a mare. They raced back and forth neighing and snorting until finally the stallion rose on top of the mare. It entered her from behind. And it's… you know what… was huge."

Daryl looked at her amused.

"So?"

"So… back then I couldn't get that sight out of my mind the rest of the day. It was so intense, so intriguing. I felt hot and restless", Beth recalled.

"A lot later I learned that men sleep with women the same way - from behind I mean. I'd very much like to try that position with you. Now."

Daryl coughed. Almost blushed.

"Well, Beth, hmm…"

A young woman tilted her beautiful head.

"Are you shy, Daryl Dixon? Oh my. Do you mean that you've never done it like that - considering how old you are - like you keep reminding me?"

"Sure I have. With the women me and Merle used to take home from the bars. But that was different. That position wouldn't feel right… with you, Beth", Daryl explained a bit difficult.

It was her turn to frown a brow.

"What do you mean? You've seen all of me. You went down on me but this doesn't feel right to you? Stop treating me like a precious flower, Daryl. I'm a woman now and I want to try this. Can I get you to change your mind somehow?" Beth asked with a seductive smile and raised her blanket.

She was naked under it.

"Jesus, Beth", Daryl said astonished.

He was not amused anymore. He was aroused.

Beth saw it, smiled and started to caress his bulb through his boxers.

"You're a little witch, Beth Greene", Daryl grinned and pulled her into his arms.

She giggled a bit and they kissed passionately.

After the kiss Beth looked at him.

"There's something else too. You did a wonderful thing to me yesterday. I'd like to return a favor. Teach me how, please."

"No, Beth, you really don't have to…", Daryl started.

Beth put her fingertip on his lips lightly.

"Shh, Daryl. I will not accept no for an answer, not in this. Show me how it's done, please."

It turned out that she was a fast learner in that too.

Daryl knew that he would remember this day the rest of his life.

The feeling only strengthened when Beth settled herself on the bed on all fours and looked at him over her shoulder expectantly.

"Come on. Now."

He obeyed with joy.

xxx

Afterwards Daryl lay on the bed on his back.

I'm losing my touch, he thought worried.

At first, right after the prison was lost, he had been so determined, so eager to find the others.

Back then he was a man of principle, totally focused on keeping both of them alive.

But every day like this - loving Beth from morning til night - made everything else seem less important somehow.

If I continue this we will end up dead, the hunter thought.

But he felt powerless to stop himself.

Being with Beth was like some kind of spell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two enchanting days later it was time to make a supply run.

This is a hard thing to do with someone you care about, Daryl noticed when they were picking up their target.

He would have wanted to do it alone, without jeopardizing Beth, but he understood that they had to work together now.

In the outskirts of a small town they found a large supermarket which seemed promising. On the way through the town they saw a few walkers, but they were far and everything was quiet outside the market.

They left the camper near the front door. Door was busted open a long time ago, but Daryl knew that didn't necessarily mean anything.

He turned to Beth.

"Let's try to be quick and effective. Watch your back."

"And remember - use your gun just in case you absolutely have to. The knife is a lot quieter way to kill the walkers. Using it will not attract attention."

Beth nodded. She felt confident. She had her little gun and some ammo and two knives too. They had taken them from the deserted hardware store a day earlier and Daryl had taught her how to use them. She was ready and prepared for this, but not arrogant.

She remembered all too well what happened to Zach once.

They entered the building carefully. Both of them knew the most valuable items - canned or dried food, different kind of tools, possibly some clothes. Fresh produce departments were long gone. Even the odour of rotting food was just a memory now, years after the outbreak.

The place seemed quite empty. Scavengers had obviously been here many times before.

But on some shelves there were still some useful things left. They tried to take as much as they could as quickly as they could, collecting products in their bags.

Soon they got a bit separated. Daryl was still on previous aisle when Beth stepped boldly to the next.

The walker there took her by surprise. Obviously it had been standing in wait behind a big pillar. When it sensed a living being near it came alive frighteningly fast.

First the aisle was empty, the next moment it wasn't. When Beth noticed the living corpse, it was near already. Too near. She could see it's empty eyes and it's horrible mouth full of putrescent teeth. But most of all she could sense it's burning hunger, it's need to nourish itself. To eat something. Anything.

Me, Beth realized.

She panicked. She screamed. She discharged her weapon and managed to blow the walker's head off.

It died, but because of the gunshot all hell broke loose. The big double doors to the next department swung open and a herd of walkers - about twenty or thirty of them - trundled in.

Beth froze.

She stared at the first approaching walker horrified. It had been a thirty-something woman once - Beth could see a cheerful, printed text on it's dirty t-shirt: _Smile, You're on the Candid Camera_, it said.

Beth froze.

"C'mon Beth. Leave the stuff. We gotta get out quickly, now!" Daryl shouted at her.

Beth forced herself to move. She felt like in those nightmares where you can't move regardless how much you try and your feet feel nailed to the floor.

They managed to get to the front door nonetheless.

There they encountered another terrible sight - more walkers approaching quickly from the opposite direction, the other side of the parking area.

"Hurry up, Beth!" Daryl shouted and they ran to the car.

Barely in time.

The walkers were all over the car when they finally drove away.

Beth was pale and shocked. My fault, I screwed up by using the gun, she thought.

Daryl was furious at himself. My fault. I didn't secure a place well enough. I put her in danger. I could've lost her. That was all he could think about. He was totally upset.

He had his share of close calls before, but everything was different now with Beth.

Daryl stopped the car on the widening of the road just the few miles later. Everything was peaceful here.

Beth threw herself into his arms, still crying.

"Oh, Daryl, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid."

The hunter hugged her tightly, hands trembling.

At first they just comforted each other, both still shocked. But soon their desperate embrace changed into something else. First - relief for survival. Then - pure lust.

Afterwards Beth couldn't remember how they got rid of their clothes.

All she could remember was lying on the bed under Daryl, full of need.

She spread her legs and welcomed him.

He entered her forcefully. His thrusts were swift and deep now. He needed to feel her completely to convince himself that he hadn't lost her.

It was so intense that it didn't last long.

Beth climaxed almost violently.

Daryl followed her with a growl, shooting his load deep into her.

It took a while before neither of them was able to think clearly.

Only now Daryl realized something.

I didn't use a condom this time. It was a straight shot.

Oh Jesus, what have I done?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They couldn't find the morning-after pills anywhere. Every pharmacy they came across was almost empty already.

They had another practical problem too. After several passionate moments they didn't have any condoms left.

It turned out that those were hard to find as well.

Daryl felt like an idiot. What was he? A teenage boy who was about to put his girlfriend in trouble?

But Beth was carefree, almost happy in a strange way.

"Please, Daryl, don't worry about it. There is no reason I'm sure. Also..."

"Also what?" the hunter snapped. Angry with himself, not her.

"It's just... Look around you. When was the last time you really looked at this world we are living in? We see more and more death every day. Babies are rare these days. And my father - you remember those walkers in his barn, don't you? He kept them alive for so long because he believed that all life is sacred", Beth explained.

"He taught the same principle to me too. Obviously he was wrong with the walkers though."

She looked at the hunter thoughtfully.

"This is the end of the world, Daryl. Do you really think that worrying about contraception is our biggest problem now?"

"Jesus, Beth. We can't afford to think like that. Ya remember what happened to Lori I'm sure. The risks are huge, a lot of things can go wrong. Besides you're only nineteen, way too young to be a mother", Daryl replied.

"Really? None of us will live to see the old age, Daryl. No matter how hard we try, how much we fight... We will all face the same horrid fate sooner or later. You know it and I know it", Beth noted.

"The way I see it - all that matters are the things we do before the end. If I'm pregnant now, I honestly believe it's meant to be", Beth explained gently.

She smiled at Daryl.

"Condoms or not, I still want you. Making love is the only way to feel fully alive in the middle of ... all this. So I suggest we don't worry about the possible future. Let's focus on this moment. After what happened yesterday in the supermarket I realized once more that every day can be our last. Let's enjoy the time we have left, please", Beth pleaded softly.

"You're definitely not a child anymore, I give you that, Beth Greene", Daryl noted astonished.

"But I will not risk it unnecessary. I did a stupid thing yesterday, it will not happen again", he said firmly.

"Do you mean that we can't make love anymore?" Beth asked worried.

"No, I don't. There's a way, I'll show you. Not as enjoyable and not hundred percent sure, but we will try it nonetheless. I'll take it out before… the end", Daryl explained not looking at her.

Beth just nodded.

xxx

Later that day they had a bit of luck.

They drove across a peaceful neighborhood when Beth saw something - one of the houses was surrounded by a big kitchen garden. It was in a state of neglect and yet they were able to find some food. Crop by perennial plants - apple and plum trees. Soon they found some garden berries too.

"Let's spend a night here", Daryl decided and parked the camper behind the house.

"We can eat fresh food today and collect the rest of the crop tomorrow", he decided.

They did so. Fresh food tasted wonderful. They had a bit of deer left too.

After the dinner they sat in silence for a long time.

"Do ya really believe so - that we are all doomed?" Daryl asked finally.

Beth smiled at him a bit.

"Don't you?"

The hunter shook his head.

"Hell no. All diseases deteriorate in the long term. You remember history - Black Death in Europe? It killed millions once and eventually it vanished. Maybe the same will happen one day with this… plague. Maybe all the walkers will eventually just die and dead people start to stay dead again. After that those who survived this…" the hunter started.

"... will re-build our civilization. Maybe so. But only the strong survive. You are one of the strong, Daryl", Beth finished his sentence.

The hunter seemed a bit amused.

"The only reason for that is the way my life was before the outbreak. Shitty. My parents were no good and Merle was in the prison all the time. So I had to grow up fast and learn how to take care of myself", he explained.

Beth stood up and went to him.

"Poor you", she whispered softly and bent down to kiss his lips.

Daryl returned the kiss.

"I don't want your pity, Beth Greene, the maid of the manor", he teased with a grin.

"It was just a farm actually. And I'm not a maid anymore, remember?" Beth giggled.

"I do remember, trust me", Daryl said in a low voice and led her straight to the bed.

This time he started by kissing her naked body lightly from head to toe.

Beth was impatient to get him inside of her.

Daryl knew it but he was not in a hurry. On the contrary, he worshipped every inch of her body with his lips and his fingers. He was rock hard, but he didn't let Beth to touch him.

Not this time.

Eventually she was as ready and wet as a woman can be.

"Oh, Daryl, please…", Beth pleaded weakly.

"Tell me what you want, Beth", Daryl whispered hoarsely.

"Take me, please", she begged.

He penetrated her with one swift motion filling her completely.

Beth whimpered and caressed his sides and his shoulders while he moved on her.

Every thrust carried Beth closer to heaven.

She came, but she felt disappointed when Daryl left her body at the very last moment. He released himself with a hand.

"You don't have to do it like that", Beth said to him afterwards.

"Yes I do, Beth. This is not negotiable", Daryl said gently.

That night Beth found it difficult to fall asleep.

She felt sad somehow.

One day I will lose him. One way or the other, she realized.

It is only a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At night Beth had a nightmare.

This time she didn't dream about her father or her sister. In this dream she was all alone in the dark, running away from faceless evil. She was looking for something, someone actually, but to no avail. In the end of the dream she finally knew who she was looking for - Daryl.

She woke up in cold sweat, screaming his name.

Thanks God he was right there, hugging her, soothing her.

"Shh, Beth, it's all right", Daryl whispered to her gently.

Finally Beth calmed down and slept the rest of the night peacefully in his arms.

Now it was Daryl's turn to be awake. He stared at the darkness and listened to Beth's breathing.

We have to find a safe, permanent place. And we have to find it soon, he figured.

xxx

The next morning Daryl decided to talk with Beth.

"The prison was lost more than two weeks ago. We have been driving around without the destination ever since. We have checked every road, every town nearby and yet we haven't found the others. The winter is coming, and the supplies are quite hard to find in this region."

Beth listened to him very carefully and nodded.

"I suggest we give it one more try. After that let's head to east, towards the coast. Maybe we will find more food there. Maybe we will even find another good group to join. Life is safer with the others I think. Especially...", the hunter started and hesitated a bit.

"Especially what, Daryl?" Beth wanted to know.

"Especially if you're pregnant. We have to consider that possibility. If it's so, you'll need another women around ya, maybe a doctor, a midwife... some place safe for you and the baby. We will find them. We have to", Daryl said firmly.

Beth smiled at him.

"I'm not worried. As long as we are together, everything is ok. I'll just collect the rest of the crop. We can drive forward right after that."

They did so.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Memory of the past summer still lingered in the air.

Just a few weeks ago we were living peacefully in the prison. Rick's crop was nearly ripe, we had two doctors, a some kind of school for the kids, everything, Daryl thought bitterly.

But first came the virus, then the Governor with his little army. And everything went to shit

Now we have to build it all over again in somewhere else, he concluded.

xxx

In her mind Beth was saying goodbyes to these regions when they drove across them one last time.

She mourned her father still, but so much had happened after his death that it felt already distant somehow

Goodbye, daddy. Goodbye, Maggie, Beth said in her mind when she looked at the scenery through the window of the car.

Soon they made a quick stop to fill the gas tank of a car. Finding gasoline - even the diesel fuel - was much easier than finding food, since there were so many abandoned cars around.

Daryl stopped the camper on a small parking area in the center of a tiny town. He started to empty the gas tanks of the cars with a hose and a canister. Meanwhile Beth was on guard, looking vigilantly around. She had her gun and her knives at hand.

Luckily there were no walkers around.

But suddenly Beth saw something else.

She narrowed her eyes. It was quite near, a couple hundred meters away from them, just outside the building that looked like an old school. It was a bus. A very familiar bus actually.

Suddenly she was sure about it.

"Oh my God, Daryl! That's our bus, our bus from the prison! I wonder if the others are here too!"

The hunter froze. Then he stepped closer to Beth and looked at the bus too.

"You're right. That's our bus. We wouldn't have noticed it if we hadn't stopped right here. Let's go closer to check it out."

They left the camper on the parking area since they could take a shortcut to the school across the unattended lawns.

They had their guns at hand all the time. Daryl raised his crossbow expectantly.

They got a bit closer.

Obviously someone had been on watch and seen them coming. Suddenly the side door of the building swung open.

People began to come out.

Rick. Carl. Michonne with her katana, vigilant as always. And then - Maggie. Alive and well. She waved her hand at Beth and started to run to her.

"Oh my God, Daryl! It's Maggie. She's alive", Beth shouted stunned.

The hunter turned to her slowly. Only now Beth realized that he didn't look as happy as could've been expected.

"I can see that, Beth. I'm happy for you. You're safe now. So I guess it's time to end this here and now, before they get to us", the hunter said quietly, sadly.

Beth froze.

"What do you mean by ending this, Daryl?"

"You remember our agreement I'm sure. If we ever find the group again, everything will be the way it was. I'm the protector, you belong with women and children. That's the way it has to be from now on. That's the right way, the only way, trust me."

"You'll find someone better, someone more suitable for you. You deserve nothing but the best", he explained to her extremely gentle.

Beth could feel tears in her eyes.

"No, Daryl, don't do this, please..."

The hunter stretched out his hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his calloused thumb.

"It was great while it lasted. I'll never forget this time with you, Beth Greene", he said softly, turned his back on her and walked to meet Rick, who was almost upon them already.

The sheriff greeted him and patted his shoulder on brotherly manner.

The tears blurred Beth's vision. She could barely see the graying angel wings on Daryl's back, moving away from her.

And then Daryl disappeared behind people who were happily all around them. Suddenly Maggie was standing in front of Beth.

She was breathless and smiled at her.

"Oh my God, Beth, you're alive. I was so afraid that I will never see you again", she said and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I saw you on the ground at the prison...", Beth stammered.

"That must have been Mary, one of the Woodbury women. She had dark hair too and I borrowed my blouse to her that day. Unfortunately we lost her", Maggie explained and looked at Beth again.

"Oh my God, you're crying tears of joy! I'm so happy to see you too", Maggie said cheerfully.

"I knew there was hope when I realized that you were with the hunter. Thanks God you had Daryl on your side", she continued.

Beth blinked her eyes and swallowed.

"Yes, Maggie. I was so happy to be with him."

**xxx**

**THE END **

**(OF PART 1?)**

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks to jessie33, DarylDixon'sLover and Stojo.**

**This is the story the way I saw it in advance in my head. Two weeks, unique love, girl's growth to adulthood. **

**Please let me know your final thoughts. Would you be interested in the part 2? **

**While writing this it already started to live in my mind somehow. **

**So I'm taking requests. :-)**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and smart comments. **

**They inspired me to continue the story so soon. **

**A word of caution - this part will be dark and wild. Hold on to your hats. :-)**

**Please follow and review.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**

**PART TWO**

**Chapter 14.**

Two months later Daryl Dixon lay on his back on the bed.

He had slept poorly, and now he was fully awake.

It was early morning.

He still slept in the camper - it was parked on the inner ward of the school now. The place that group had found was not just any school. This had been a boarding school for deeply disturbed young people once, and because of that the place had many advantages. The windows were small and made of strong special glass, the doors were thick and the locks were strong. There were many small bedrooms in the dormitory wing. In another wing there was a large kitchen and a big lunchroom.

The place itself was built in a square format, and in the middle of it was a courtyard where they kept their cars now. The driveway out was protected by a strong metal gate.

The place was like a small fortress.

They had decided to spent the winter here. They tried to keep the place as warm as possible with two small generators and a few portable gas heaters, but that was not easy. And as always, the food was a problem. From the school's storage room they had found many bags of rice and flour and a lot of oatmeal and pasta too. That food kept them alive, but they had to look for more all the time.

They didn't need as much food as before though, since after the Governor's attack the group was much smaller. Most of the old people and many children had died - Baby Judith among them. It still hurt just to think about her.

Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled.

So many things in his life were painful to think about.

Beth was one of them.

Daryl had avoided her ever since they found the group again. He felt that it was something he needed to do - to give her space and peace to recover from her losses.

Daryl thought that the best way to deal with their strange relationship was to stay away from Beth. So he made supply runs or went out for a hunt as often as he could. They needed the food, sure. But he went away willingly, because it was so hard to be here near her.

She was so distant these days. At first she had tried to talk with Daryl many times, but he had rejected her every time, thinking it was the best for both of them.

Eventually Beth stopped trying. She was pale and quiet now and spent most of the time with Maggie and Glenn or with the children who had survived from the prison.

Nowadays Daryl saw her only rarely. And he missed her so much.

The nights were the worst.

Daryl was tortured by vivid memories.

The softness of her skin. Her smile. A small star-shaped mole on her back. Her laughter. The scent of her hair.

One reason why Daryl still slept in the car instead of the building was the fact that he felt closer to Beth here.

They had made love so many times on this bed. And he remembered every time all too well.

Sometimes he just couldn't take it.

So he stood up, dressed up quickly, took his crossbow and left.

At the gate Daryl changed a few words with Tyreese, who was on guard.

"I'll go outside to check my traps. They are near, just outside the town. The animals have become bolder nowadays. I'll come back soon" Daryl explained and Tyreese opened the gate for him.

The hunter walked outside flexibly, carrying his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes open", the big black man said.

Daryl waved his hand at him and walked away.

**xxx**

Beth was on her knees in front of the bucket.

She felt sick.

Just like yesterday. And a day before that.

She threw up violently, feeling like her stomach was turned upside down.

She shivered in a cold sweat.

When she finally recovered and turned around, she saw Maggie behind her. She was standing at the door of their shared bathroom looking worried.

"God, Beth. You feel sick. Again. I heard you yesterday morning. And a day before that. But I couldn't help but to notice that later you were just fine on both days. You have morning sickness."

Beth didn't say anything.

Maggie hesitated.

"Beth, I wasn't born yesterday. I can see that you're not alright. You're pale and tired all the time. You sleep a lot. You seem depressed. I think there is something you haven't told me yet. But it's alright, you can tell me anything", she said, stepped to Beth and hugged her.

"You were away two weeks two months ago. Did someone… rape you then? Is it possible that because of that… you might be pregnant now?"

These questions were hard to ask. Obviously Maggie had thought this a lot before she decided to confront Beth. But she was her big sister, she was very protective of her, she had to know these things.

Beth shook her head.

"No one raped me, Maggie", she just said.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that", she said and smiled a bit.

But then Maggie frowned realizing something.

"You didn't answer my second question. Is it possible that you might be pregnant? Talk to me, Beth!"

Beth closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I guess that's possible, Maggie."

"Jesus, and you tell me this only now! When was your last period?", Maggie asked.

"Just after the Gov's attack. I remember it all too well", Beth said quietly.

"Who is the father then? Zach? But he died before the attack… and I thought you weren't sleeping together yet. No, that does not match. Who is it Beth? Tell me right now!"

Beth had no choice.

"I think it's Daryl", she finally admitted.

Maggie froze. She was stunned. And then - she flew into a rage.

"Daryl? Oh my God, he was supposed to protect you, not to fuck you!" Maggie shouted.

"This is outrageous. He's a grown man, at least fifteen years older than you, and he took an advantage of you like this. You're just a child, Beth!"

Suddenly it was Beth's turn to get mad.

"No, Maggie! It was not like that at all. We really care… cared about each other. And I'm not a child, Maggie. Not anymore."

"Care? He has a funny way to show it then. He has hardly spoken to you ever since. He is out on the supply runs all the time and lives alone in that car on the yard. Don't you see it, Beth? It's an oldest trick in the book - men give false promises to stupid young girls just to get laid. You swallowed that crap and now you're in trouble. I wouldn't have thought this of Daryl though", Maggie explained bitterly.

Beth couldn't take it no more.

"No, Maggie, you're wrong. Very wrong. If you must know, he didn't even want to touch me first. But I wanted it. A lot, actually. I asked him to do it… No, I begged him. And it was amazing, it was wonderful. I don't regret it, not at all. You wanted to know why I seem depressed - only because it ended, that's why! I dream of making love to him every night, Maggie. I miss him all the time!"

Maggie stared at her little sister as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"You … begged it? From a man you hardly know? I can't believe this! Daddy would've been shocked, that's for sure!" she snapped.

"Shocked because I have needs too? Get off your high horse, Maggie. You didn't hesitate to jump into bed with Glenn right after you met him if I remember right."

"That was different! I had previous experiences, we are practically the same age", Maggie replied.

"So… it's ok for you to have sex but not for me, is that it?" Beth wanted to know.

"You see this all wrong. But it doesn't matter. Daryl should have said no to you in any case. I will talk to Rick about this. And I will confront Daryl too, the sooner the better. After that we can decide what to do with the pregnancy. In these circumstances a miscarriage would be a bliss", Maggie said.

"That's a horrible thing to say! And you don't get to make decisions here, it's our child and we will handle it somehow. We - me and Daryl - not you, Maggie", Beth shouted with tears in her eyes. "Besides he doesn't know about this yet - and it's really not your job to tell him, Maggie!"

"Oh, it's WE now! You and your ever-absent hunter. Sure, Beth, well done. Now there's a great father to be, I give you that. I'll talk to Rick now. Stay here."

Maggie left the room still furious.

Beth threw herself on the bed to cry. She knew that Maggie was wrong in this, but somehow the right words were hard to find.

How to explain an attraction between two people to the outsider? It was an impossible task.

Beth felt bad.

Maggie was about to go to Daryl with her accusations. How would Daryl react to that?

Beth didn't even want to think about it. Their relationship was complicated enough as it was.

I have to talk to him first. He has to hear the news from me, Beth decided.

And this time I won't let him avoid me, Beth thought and pressed her hand on her belly. It was still flat. Her breasts had grown a bit, but that was the only external sign of her pregnancy.

She stood up, dressed up and left.

In the courtyard she went to knock on the door of the camper. There was no answer.

"Are you looking for Daryl?" Tyreese shouted at her from the gate.

"He went out only half an hour ago to check his traps. But he's not far, just outside the town I think, and he will be back soon", Ty explained.

"I'll go outside to look for him then. We have to talk, it's urgent", Beth said thinking nervously about furious Maggie who was about to confront Daryl at any time.

"I can't let you go alone, it's dangerous", Tyreese said confused.

"It's alright, Ty, I have my gun and my knives with me. We were out there for weeks, just the two of us, remember? I can walk a few yards on my own I'm sure. Let me go, please."

Eventually Tyreese opened the gate for her.

"I don't like this, Beth. Not at all. Please hurry back soon, both of you", Tyreese said.

Beth just smiled at him soothingly and walked out.

It felt good to be out for a change. Living with Glenn and Maggie was exhausting from time to time, Beth figured. Maggie was so overprotective of her, especially now, after their father's death.

Soon she reached the edge of the forest.

In which direction should I go? Beth thought.

All of a sudden she felt a gun barrel in her back.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Gorgeous blonde - what a catch. Turn around honey, slowly!"

Beth did so reluctantly.

In front of her were two strange men. Dirty, bearded and cruel-looking, staring at her from head to toe.

One of them grinned at her widely.

"You're coming with us now. The Consultant will be pleased", he noted.

"We will get a special reward I'm sure", his partner replied.

Then they glanced at each other prominently amused.

"Motivation is everything!" the men shouted in unison.

Beth felt dizzy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Daryl returned to the school carrying two rabbits and three squirrels.

He felt better now. The same thing happened every time he went out to the woods - he came back feeling a bit lighter and happier.

Tyreese stopped him at the gate.

"Did Beth find you?" he asked worried.

"Beth? Why? I haven't seen her today", the hunter replied.

"She went out to look for you just an hour ago. She seemed upset and said that she had something important to say to you. I knew you were somewhere near so I let her go", the black man explained.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ty. It's dangerous out there", Daryl said looking worried too.

It was at that moment when Maggie found him.

"Daryl! I need to talk to you, now!"

She was obviously mad at him. Her voice was tense and her face was angry.

"It seems to me that it can be dangerous in here too", Tyreese noted.

Daryl turned to Maggie.

"What's up, Maggie?" he asked calmly.

"Let's go into that car of yours. It's a private matter", she explained.

They did so.

Inside the car Maggie turned to Daryl.

"You bastard! You slept with Beth, and now she's pregnant. It can be a death sentence in these circumstances, you know. How could you?"

Daryl stared at her.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Dixon!"

Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled. Then she looked at Maggie again.

"I slept with her because I love her. I can see that now. I've tried to stay away from her, telling myself it's wrong to be with her, but I just can't do that anymore. I wasn't hoping her to get pregnant, but if that's so, I'll gladly take care of her and the baby. But we have more pressing concerns now", the hunter said.

"Tyreese told me that she went out an hour ago to look for me but I never saw her. She said to Ty that it's urgent and seemed upset. Did you say something nasty to her?" he wanted to know.

"Well… I said that… you took advantage of her… and that a miscarriage would be a bliss", Maggie said weakly.

Daryl's confession of love had somehow calmed her rage.

Now it was Daryl's turn to get mad.

"You blew it this time, Maggie, really!" he snapped and rushed out.

"Where are you going, man?" Tyreese shouted at Daryl.

"To look for Beth."

He went out again, crossbow on his shoulder.

**xxx**

Beth couldn't believe her eyes.

Here, in the middle of woods, just a couple of miles from their school, was a castle.

At least this big house looked like one - Beth could see the towers and a drawbridge too. And around the castle was - of course - a wide moat against the walkers.

His captors laughed when they saw Beth's surprised face.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it, sugar?" the first one of them grinned.

"Before the outbreak this used to belong to some moonstruck millionaire who was interested in the Middle Ages. So interested that he built a castle for himself, can you imagine? All we had to do was to pimp the place a bit, to deepen the moat for example", he continued.

"Believe it or not, we go medieval here in many other ways too. We even have tournaments every saturday. You will see… and even get to be a part of those one day I'm sure", the second one winked the eye on her.

Beth didn't get it, not at all. Part of the tournaments? What? But she kept her mouth shut.

Hopefully the group will come to rescue me soon, she figured.

Her hands were now firmly tied behind her back. Her knives and her gun were taken from her. Beth felt numb and helpless.

The drawbridge came down and a big gate opened for them. Beth had no choice but to walk in with his captors. They came to a large courtyard first. Then the men took her up the stairs into a large hall. At the end of the room, on a small podium, was a big throne-like chair.

A spindly, short man with blond hair stepped down from the podium and walked to them. He had blue suit jacket on and he looked at Beth through his rimless glasses. His eyes were blue as ice. And as cold too.

His appearance was insignificant, but Beth shuddered when she heard his voice for the very first time.

It was deep, warm and attractive, full of emotion.

"Hello, young lady. How nice to meet you. My men told me that Lady Luck was on their side today. They went to the woods for an ordinary hunt and came back with you - healthy, young, beautiful woman. I must say you look fertile too. And that, my dear, is very important here."

He bowed at her theatrically.

"My name is not important. You can just call me The Consultant - or C - like everybody else here. You see, that is exactly what I was before this… Doomsday with the walkers."

He gave Beth a sunny smile. It didn't reach his eyes, she noted.

"Can you imagine more ridiculous job? I went around the companies with a briefcase and Excel-sheets, trying to motivate staff with uplifting speeches and promotional pens… Christ, it was so stupid. However, I learned a few things. What do we say here, boys?" he asked from Beth's captors who were standing behind her now.

"Motivation is everything!" they shouted in unison again.

"Exactly!" the Consultant exclaimed with delight.

Then he stretched out his hand and opened Beth's blouse. She startled and blushed when the Consultant exposed her breasts for greedy eyes just like that.

He pinched her left nipple lightly. It peaked at once.

"Excellent, excellent! Attention, men - here you can see a fine example of beautiful and well-formed breasts. If the lack of motivation sometimes surprises you, just think about this sight right here", the Consultant said merrily.

One of the men whistled, hungry eyes on Beth.

"When will she be in the tournament, C?" he asked.

"Everything in time, boys. At first I want to get to know her a bit myself. Also our good old doctor Green will have to examine her", the Consultant said.

She smiled at Beth.

"Let's eat lunch together and I'll explain our ways to you. Thank you for this, boys. You can go out and continue your practice with different kind of weapons now."

Men nodded and left.

The Consultant turned to Beth and buttoned her shirt carefully.

"There you go! We don't want you to get cold. Please follow me."

The next room was a dining room. It was surprisingly cosy here - there was a fire in the big fireplace and plenty of food on a long table. At the table sat one man already.

He looked red-faced and puffy, and he had a crinkly white coat on. The coat of a doctor, Beth realized.

On the table in front of the man was a bottle of vodka.

"And this one here is our fine doctor, Aloysius Green. He has a bad habit to drink alcohol from morning til night, but don't let it confuse you - he really is an excellent doctor. He used to be gynecologist once. Aloysius, meet our guest - what was your name again, darling?"

Beth hesitated. She didn't want to say anything to this man.

"I'm Beth", she finally said quietly.

"What a beautiful name! I bet you'll make a nice pet, Beth", the Consultant joked and showed her a chair.

"I'll have to free your hands now so that you can eat. But don't get any ideas of escaping, Beth - there are guards outside and the gate is closed."

They started to eat. The food was surprisingly good - roast of deer, green beans and spaghetti. Everything was prepared properly, and suddenly Beth realized how hungry she really was. She started to eat greedily.

The Consultant barely touched his own plate but he looked at Beth approvingly.

"Healthy appetite, healthy body, that's what I always say", he noted.

After that he began a flamboyant monologue. Obviously this man loved his own voice, Beth thought bitterly.

"You need to know a bit more about us. You see, unlike most survivors I don't miss the way the world was, not at all. You remember traffic jams, software problems, the crisis in Middle East, feminism… All that useless shit. It had to go, really! Now we can start with a clean slate. This new world gives men like me an opportunity to shine."

He smiled, clearly pleased with himself, and continued.

"I truly believe in the survival of the fittest. To me it means that only the strongest and most capable men and the healthiest females are allowed to reproduce. That's the only way to ensure the survival of our species through this apocalypse. In here, in this Castle C - that name is my own private joke you see - we make sure that happens. You, my darling, seem healthy enough to be one of our mothers."

Suddenly Beth found the last mouthful hard to swallow.

"You're talking about breeding. Breeding of men. That's a horrible idea. You're a lunatic!" she shouted stunned.

"Healthy, beautiful and smart too!" the Consultant shouted elated.

He turned to Dr. Green, who had remained silent through the meal.

"Now it's your turn, doc. Please examine her ins and outs. I want to know everything there's to know about our new, promising pet… called Beth."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

After the examination Beth felt humiliated.

Not because of the way how Dr. Green behaved - he was very professional and very impersonal - but because she knew now why she was examined so carefully.

Dr. G seemed pleased.

"You can get dressed now", he said to Beth who got up from the table at once and did so.

Doc walked to the door of the examination room and summoned the Consultant. He came in so quickly that he had obviously waited just outside the door.

"What does she look like, doc?" he asked eagerly.

"A fine specimen, just as you thought. Very healthy and well formed. Tighter than most, but neatly opened. And fertile - clearly - since she's two months pregnant. The pregnancy seems normal", doctor Green explained.

"Excellent, excellent!" the Consultant said and smiled at Beth.

"So - you obviously know how to spread your legs for a man. And what comes to your baby - if it's a boy, we train him to be a decent fighter. If it's a girl, she will be a mother of fighters. Great, isn't it?" he asked.

"Go to hell. I want to leave right now!" Beth shouted.

"Don't push me, young lady. You don't want to see me get mad I'm sure", the Consultant said shaking his finger on Beth.

"I'll take you to the Tower of Mothers now. You'll meet the others. It will be delightful I'm sure", he continued merrily.

Soon they stepped into a large, round room. Three other women were sitting there.

"Hello, ladies. It's time to meet your new … sister, Beth."

"Hello, Beth", the women answered in unison. The Consultant introduced them to Beth.

"The black woman on the left is Renee - handsomely pregnant as you can see. The silent one with red hair and freckles is Carol-Ann. And the one with curly hair is Lorraine, she is in the first trimester of pregnancy just like you. I leave you girls to get to know each other now."

He turned on his heels and left.

The door slammed shut. They could hear a click of the lock.

Renee stood up and came to Beth. The big, curvy black woman was clearly the leader of the trio.

"Hello, dear. I'm sorry to see someone like you here. Someone so young and frail", she said softly, gentle look in her eyes.

"What is this place actually? And what happens in those tournaments they are talking about all the time?" Beth asked with a lump in her throat.

"Not a spa, I'm afraid. Sit down, honey", Renee answered.

"You see, our fine master is obsessed with reproduction. He… motivates his men with pleasure. The tournaments take place on the courtyard every Saturday - men fight and show their skills with different kind of weapons. The Consultant declares the winner...and one of us is the reward", she explained.

"Do you mean…" Beth started voice trembling.

Renee nodded.

"We are displayed naked to all of them. And the winner can choose one of us for the night. Dear doctor G will be in the room too - to ensure that they don't get too rough with us.. and also to make sure that the intercourse actually takes place. You see, he examines us and keeps record of our cycles and ovulations to please his master. But otherwise the doc isn't that bad."

Beth's knees betrayed her. She had to sit down.

"I have seen horrible things after the outbreak. But nothing like this before. This truly is sick", she whispered horrified.

Then Beth looked at two pregnant women in the room.

"Your babies…?" she started.

Lorraine, a little brunette with the curly hair, returned her gaze.

"They got their start that way. It's quite difficult to say who is the father", she explained.

"And because I'm not pregnant yet, they use me a lot these days", Carol-Ann added.

"How can you accept this? Why don't you just say no?" Beth asked stunned.

"You really are young and stupid, aren't you? It's better to live like this than not to live at all. It's warm and cosy here, there are no walkers around, we get enough food and we really don't have to do anything except to sleep with these men", Lorraine snapped at her.

"I'd rather risk it outside with the walkers than be ok with … this", Beth said firmly.

"It doesn't really matter what you think about it, honey. They'll do it anyway, trust me. The Consultant sure knows which string to pull", Renee replied to her tiredly.

"But not all of them are pigs. One of the best fighters, Candyman - huge black man - is not so bad. He always tells little jokes", Renee said with a smile.

"He wins most of the times and he's actually a good lover", she continued.

"You say that just because he likes you. He always chooses you, and he's probably the father of your baby too", Lorraine noted bitterly.

She turned to Beth.

"You better pray that Candyman wins next time. Everybody wants to sleep with a newcomer, so the winner will definitely choose you. In my first tournament Buck Stanton won. He's a cruel bastard who wants to hurt women. I still have a scar that reminds me of that night", she hissed.

"I don't want to sleep with any of them. I want to leave this place right now", Beth said with desperate tone.

Renee hugged her.

"You get used to it over time. Just like the rest of us", she said gently.

"Never", Beth said.

"The Consultant is crazy and cruel, but he never sleeps with us. He lives as he teaches, and because he's frail and short-sighted, he doesn't want to reproduce himself", Renee explained.

"He gets his kicks from different kind of things - things like power and dominion. He's not like the rest of us, not at all", implied Carol-Ann said suddenly.

It was at that moment when the door opened. Dr. Green stepped in. He pointed at Carol-Ann.

"You, come with me. The Consultant has decided to reward Tom and Hank because they brought us Beth. They are waiting for you in the Red Room."

Carol-Ann nodded resignedly and followed him.

Beth closed her eyes and inhaled.

She felt like a lab rat in an endless labyrinth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Candyman and his men were surrounded by walkers.

"Careful, boys. Don't let them bite you or scratch you. Protect each other", the big black man shouted at the others and waved his axe skillfully.

The head of the nearest walker was split in two and it's body came crashing to the ground.

Candyman glanced around quickly and saw that they were likely to win this nasty little herd which had appeared out of nowhere.

This was supposed to be just an ordinary hunting trip for five out here in the woods. They hadn't expected this much trouble this close to the castle.

Buck Stanton finished his opponent with his short sword, and three other men seemed to be doing just fine.

Candyman was so focused on watching his men in action that he didn't see a walker which was suddenly right behind him. He realized how close it really was at the very last second. He saw it's horrible mouth opening, ready to bite him.

Shit! It will get me, flashed through his mind.

At that moment an arrow came through the air with whoosh. It went right through the walker's skull, and it was gone.

Where the hell did that come from, Candyman wondered and turned around to look into the woods.

"That was the last one of them", Buck Stanton shouted at him. He saw Candyman staring intently at the nearest trees. Buck looked instinctively at the same direction. So did three other men too.

Between the trees came a man.

An unknown man with a nasty looking crossbow. He had messy hair and muscular arms, and he moved very flexibly, very quietly - as an experienced hunter.

"Hi man, you saved my ass. Thanks", Candyman shouted at the stranger.

"Don't ya mention it", the man said with a thick southern accent.

"Who are you? Are you alone or with some group?" Candyman asked with a friendly tone.

"My name is Dixon, Daryl Dixon. And I'm all alone now. Who are you?" the man wanted to know in return.

"We are men… who are always looking for reinforcements. You're obviously talented with that crossbow, Dix. Could you consider joining a larger group… with benefits?" Candyman asked.

"We don't know this guy at all and you invite him to join us - what a hell?" Buck Stanton snapped at him hostile.

"This badass is alright I'm sure. Besides he saved me", Candyman said and smiled at the stranger.

"Our boss could use a man like you. In many ways. Are you interested?" he asked.

**xxx **

"So… Dix. My men told me that you saved one of them in the woods. Why did you do such a thing?" The Consultant asked suspiciously. He walked around Daryl on the courtyard looking at him from head to toe.

"I just hate to see those things feast on human flesh, that's all. I saw an opportunity to help and I took it", Daryl answered calmly.

"You certainly did. A wise move, I must say. Now they want you to join us. Let me guess… before the apocalypse you were nothing. An insignificant redneck living off the land, moving alone in the woods. No money, no title, no degree of any kind… Am I right?"

"Somethin' like that, yeah", Daryl admitted, his accent thicker than ever.

"But now, in this brave new world, you're phenomenal. You know how to hunt, how to trace, how to fight, how to survive in the wild… Aaaaand I'm right again, right?"

Daryl just nodded.

"I like that! Well, Dix, show me what you can do. Can you see that small bucket there on the other side of the yard? Let's pretend it's a head of the walker. It's nasty and hungry, it's coming for you. What do you do?"

Daryl raised his crossbow negligently and triggered without really aiming.

An arrow pierced the bucket in a flash.

"Impressive, I must say. Consider this as a recruitment test. You passed it. Welcome to the team, Mr. Dixon!"

"Thanks, Mr.."

"Just call me Consultant… or C like everybody else here. Did my men mention our employee benefits to you?" he asked politely.

Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"They said somethin' bout women here… and that they are available to everyone. Is it true?" he asked in a low tone.

"Oh, yes. The more you use them the better. A man like you should definitely spread your seed I think", the Consultant said and laughed at his own little joke.

"Just tell me what you prefer - brunette, redhead or black woman?" he continued.

"I like blondes", Daryl replied without any hesitation.

"Excellent! I have something special in mind for you then. But you'll have to earn it, Mr. Dixon. Men, come here!" the Consultant summoned his men who were hanging on the yard staring curiously at the newcomer as their boss questioned him.

Men came closer.

"It's only Thursday, I know, but… there must be an exception in every rule. This week's tournament will be held today. Preparations will begin at once. The sport of the day will be revealed later. I must say that I really look forward to this. Consider it as a welcoming gesture from me", he said merrily to Daryl and turned on his heels.

Men whistled and cheered.

Daryl followed the Consultant with his eyes. Nobody saw it, but the gaze of the hunter was frighteningly cold.

Doctor Green stopped the Consultant on his way in.

"C, why are you doing this? Breaking the rule that you invented yourself?" the Doc asked stunned.

"Let's just say that I'm curious to see what happens tonight. That redneck is not the only newcomer here, remember?" the Consultant replied with a cruel little smile.

"So… Beth is going to be presented tonight as well?" the doctor asked.

"Certainly my friend - that delicious little blonde is the grand prize!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I must warn you - upsetting scene in this chapter. I had to write it this way to move the story forward. Please note my rating.**

The courtyard had changed.

It was illuminated by torches and flaming drums now. Pavement was covered with sand, and a small stage was built on the other end of the yard.

It was getting dark already.

Daryl was standing on the yard watching all this. He was worried. He had seen strange men taking Beth inside this building. He had been watching the place from a distance and finally he had successfully infiltrated here.

But what next? To tell you the truth, he had no idea yet. The place was heavily guarded, and the Consultant was not stupid. He was suspicious already.

Candyman came to Daryl.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" he said to him kindly.

The hunter nodded.

"Sure. Where do they keep the women?"

"In one of the towers - we call it The Tower of Mothers. But please man, don't show too much interest in them, it might be a grave mistake", the black man warned.

"Why is that?" Daryl asked.

"You see, the Consultant doesn't want us to get to know the women too well on personal level. It might… decrease our motivation to share them, as he once put it. He doesn't want us to really know them, just to fuck them", Candyman explained quietly.

"Once here was a young man - Ben Stoneman was his name I think. Poor college kid, he didn't make it here. Ben was too friendly to women, tried to talk to them etc., so C kicked him out thinking that he wasn't tough enough. I haven't seen him since. So - whatever happens here tonight… you have to play along man. Otherwise you're out of here."

Luckily Candyman wasn't looking at Daryl the moment he said Ben's name. Daryl startled a bit, but he restrained himself quickly.

"Ok, I get it. How does it work for ya'll then - fucking these women without really knowing them?" Daryl wanted to know.

"Poorly", Candyman grinned at him widely.

"You see, one of them, Renee, is … somehow mine, really. She's big and gorgeous, and every time I win, I choose her. Everybody here knows that I like her and usually the other men don't bother her because of me. She's at the final stages of pregnancy and I think the baby is mine, really", Candyman said with a smile.

"Congrats. What if it's a girl? Do you really want her to grow up… in a place where women are treated like this?" Daryl asked him quietly, lips barely moving.

Candyman seemed stunned. Obviously he hadn't thought about that before.

It was at that moment when the Consultant came outside and stepped on the small stage.

"Attention, men! Please come here, all of you. I have a little surprise for you. Let's call it… an appetizer!"

Somehow Daryl knew instinctively that he wasn't going to like this, not at all. But there was nothing he could do, not at this point.

All men gathered on the yard. There were eighteen of them, Daryl counted quickly.

"Tom and Hank, please bring out the bed", the Consultant proclaimed solemnly.

Two men more came out carrying a narrow bed between them.

They put the bed in the middle of the yard. The Consultant smiled and handed something to the nearest man. It was a shiny, black top hat.

"Let's play a little game to uplift our team spirit. Each and every one of you - please take a chess piece out of the hat. Twenty of them are white and one is black. I wonder who gets the black piece this time. Don't peep, gentlemen!"

A hat went from hand to hand now. Each man picked out one piece, and Daryl could hear men mumbling disappointed when they all got white pieces. Finally the hat came to him. Daryl swallowed and put his hand into a hat. His piece was white. So was the one Candyman got next to him.

Finally Buck Stanton exclaimed triumphantly holding up a black piece so that everyone could see it clearly.

"And we have a winner here! Excellent! And what is a victory without the prize? Nothing! Bring her out, doc!"

Doctor Green descended the stairs with someone. A pale, red-haired woman who seemed scared. They stopped next to the stage. The Consultant looked at the woman disapprovingly shaking his finger on her.

"Well, well, well Carol-Ann. I've tried to be patient with you. You've lived here over a year now. You've eaten my food, slept in a cosy bed, lived here pampered and protected.. and for what? All these good men have tried very hard with you but you're still not pregnant. I must say I'm really disappointed in you."

He turned to men and talked to them now.

"I must say boys… I'm beginning to doubt her motivation. And that's the worst that can happen here."

Now he looked at Carol-Ann again. He spoke to her thoughtfully, almost gently.

"If you're infertile, I have no use for you really. But I'm not unreasonable man. I'll give you one more chance. Doctor Green told me that you're ovulating now. Earlier today you slept with Tom and Hank. And now - our good old Buck will fuck you right here on this bed one more time. If you're not pregnant a month from now… you'll walk out of that gate and take your chances outside with the walkers."

"No, no! Please don't do this!" Carol-Ann shouted and bursted into tears.

Buck Stanton grinned and winked an eye on the other men. He pushed a crying woman on the bed and threw himself on her.

Daryl felt sick.

He just couldn't watch this, he had to look the other way. So he looked at the other men on the yard and noticed something interesting.

A small number of them seemed enthusiastic and aroused. They whistled and cheered. Most of them seemed confused.

And two of them looked the other way visibly disgusted. Candyman and doctor Green.

Too bad Daryl couldn't close his ears.

Poor woman's cries and weak complaints echoed on the courtyard now.

Daryl couldn't do anything to help her. He thought about one thing only.

I have to get Beth out of here.

The sooner the better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sobbing Carol-Ann was taken out of the yard now.

The Consultant got up on the stage and smiled at his men.

"Well well well, gentlemen, the night is still young. As I said, that was just a taste of future pleasures. We will warm-up as usual - by wrestling and boxing. You all know the rule - no permanent injuries to others. I will reveal the actual sport of the evening a bit later. Let's begin!"

The next one and a half hours the men struggled on the yard in different ways. Daryl did well, since Candyman kind of kept him under his wing giving tips and making remarks.

It clearly irritated Buck Stanton and his faithful companions, Tom and Hank.

"You just met this guy Dix and you're treating him like he's your best friend. Do you really think that's smart?" Buck snapped at Candyman.

"Do you really think it was smart to treat Carol-Ann like that? You were unnecessarily rough with her, you bastard", Candyman replied in return.

"Did you hear that, boys?" Buck said to his men. Then he looked at Candyman with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you to criticize me? You've played leader here quite long enough, Candyman. I thought you liked that black bitch Renee, but now it seems to me that you want to keep all those cunts yourself."

Buck smiled viciously now.

"Let's say that I win tonight. What if I decide to choose … your precious Renee this time?" he said thoughtfully.

"Don't you even think about that, you asshole!" Candyman shouted angrily.

Buck looked at him from head to toe without retreating.

"Don't push me, Candyman. C'mon boys, let's warm-up a bit", he said to Tom and Hank. They left laughing together.

It was at that moment when the Consultant got up on the stage again.

"Well done, gentlemen. It's time to reveal the main sport of the evening. Tonight you're going to compete in - shooting with a bow."

He bowed at Daryl's direction playfully.

"It's a compliment to the newest member of our team - Dix, man with a crossbow. Say hello to him one more time, boys!"

"Hello, Dix", the men shouted in unison.

Daryl was a bit embarrassed for the attention.

But Buck Stanton was furious. He stepped forward and looked at the Consultant challengingly.

"This is bullshit, C! We all saw how good he is with that thing. The rest of us don't have a chance to win this time, not really. And the gossip is that the prize is better than ever tonight - that sweet little thing we all saw arriving today. This is not fair!"

The Consultant smiled at him coldly.

"Who are you to decide what's right and what's wrong in this world, Buck? You already won one prize tonight, didn't you? Are you questioning me now, really?"

Buck Stanton hesitated before he spoke again.

"No, C. But Dix just got here and he's rewarded immediately like this. It doesn't feel right."

The other men nodded and grumbled in agreement listening to his words.

The Consultant raised his hand soothingly.

"I understand. I do. It's just that.. I've seen what all of you can do already. And tonight we have two new people here. I'm fascinated to see them in action, I must admit. But I promise you something, Buck. You're a brilliant swordsman. Next time swordplay will be our main sport. Then it's your turn to win and to choose whoever you want to for the prize. Thanks God previous owner of this place left us a wide range of different kind of weapons, so we can make choices. Is this fair enough for you, Buck?"

Buck nodded and smiled at the other men. After that he made an obscene gesture with his pelvis.

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely choose whoever I want to next time", he said looking directly at Candyman and Daryl.

Daryl felt sick.

I have to win tonight, otherwise Beth will be raped. And it's not just that - we have to get out of this place before next Saturday, because I can't win Buck with the sword. It's not my kind of weapon, not at all, he realized.

"Buck seems convinced of your abilities. It's time to show us what you can do with that bow. Stage is yours, Mr. Dixon!" the Consultant shouted cheerfully.

**xxx**

Carol-Ann was still crying when she returned to the Tower of Mothers. Doctor Green pushed her in and left at once, not looking at her.

Other women gathered around Carol-Ann stunned.

"What is it, dear? What happened out there?" Renee asked worried, trying to hug her.

Carol-Ann turned away, head down, ashamed.

"Don't touch me! I'm no good, useless... I can't get pregnant, and C hates me because of that."

"What did he do to you then?" Lorraine asked, a hint of malicious joy in her voice, Beth noted. She didn't trust that cute brunette, not at all.

"Buck Stanton raped me on the yard and everybody else watched. But it's not just that. C said that... if I don't get pregnant now, he'll kick me out for good", Carol-Ann explained voice trembling.

Beth stepped to her.

"Then it is a good thing! You can be free again. You can find new people, good people. There are still good people out there, trust me", she tried to comfort the other woman.

"Are you crazy? Good people out there? There are only walkers outside that gate. Going out alone is a death sentence, really!" Lorraine snapped at Beth angrily.

Beth shook her head.

"You are wrong. I was happy outside, I survived there. Carol-Ann can learn how to fight walkers, I learned it too. They are not nearly as bad as the Consultant in here."

"You're lying, blondie! Obviously you didn't survive on your own since you're pregnant now. You had some man to protect you out there and you paid for that protection with your pussy. Just like we do here", Lorraine shouted at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about. It was nothing like that, not at all", Beth replied equally angry.

"So enlighten me! Was it like undying love? Hearts and rainbows? Why is he not with you anymore then? He just fucked you and left you with a bun in the oven. Why is that - tell me please, blondie?!" Lorraine ridiculed her.

Beth opened her mouth to answer her, but at the very last second she decided not to say anything about Daryl. Not now, not to this woman. It could be a grave mistake, she realized.

"Stop it, both of you!" Renee cut them off.

"This is about Carol-Ann, not about you two. Everything will be alright honey I'm sure", she said gently to Carol-Ann.

"No, it's not. I don't think I can live like this, not anymore", Carol-Ann said.

She had finally stopped crying. Now she just sat quietly staring at them with empty eyes.

They spent the next couple of hours eating cheerless dinner in the dining room. The cold dinner was left on the table for them. There were no knives and forks on the table, just spoons, Beth noted. No weapons of any kind.

One guard with stony face brought them down from the tower and stood on the door throughout the dinner. Afterwards he took them back to the top.

**xxx**

Soon the door opened and Dr. Green returned. He had three pink dressing gowns with him.

"Get ready now, it's time for your presentation. Please undress yourselves and put these on. Only these, and slippers too", he said and handed the clothes to them.

Then the Doc glanced at Carol-Ann.

"You don't need to attend. Not this time. Try to get some rest", he said to her surprisingly gently.

Beth stared at her dressing gown. She couldn't believe this. This truly was a nightmare.

"You heard him, blondie", Lorraine gave her a sardonic smile.

Then she turned to Dr. Green.

"Tell me, Doc, who won this time? The main sport I mean? Who will be the first to enjoy this sweet new girl? I certainly hope it's Buck!" she hissed and glanced at Beth hostile.

The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lorraine, but no. Some new guy won. Tough and skillful, rough too. They call him Dix", he explained not looking at Beth.

"Oh, rough! I like the sound of that word, don't you, Beth? He has probably been without a woman for a long time. You'll get a decent ride soon I guess", Lorraine said with a sparkling laugh.

"Don't tease her, Lorraine", Renee said firmly and hugged Beth.

"Be brave, girl", she whispered to her supportively.

Beth felt numb. She was trembling slightly, but she had no choice. She took her clothes off very slowly, reluctantly. Silky dressing gown felt like a freezing shroud around her.

She followed the other women as slowly as possible. Down the stairs, out of the door.

It was dark outside.

Beth was so shocked that she didn't look around, she just followed the others to the stage. It was brightly lit now. Beth's feet felt like they were filled with jelly.

Men were standing in the dark in front of the stage. Beth looked down, trying not to see them. She felt like crying.

She didn't see the men, but she could hear their voices all too well. Whistles and stomping. Animalistic bellowing. Clapping of the hands.

And then they began to shout in unison. The voice echoed on the courtyard now.

"Un-dress-them! Un-dress-them! Un-dress-them!"

The women stood in a line on the stage now. Doctor Green walked behind the line and paused for a moment behind each one of them. He pulled the dressing gowns off them and stepped away.

One moment Beth felt his hands on her shoulders, the next Doc was gone with her dressing gown. She was completely naked in front of all these strange men now.

She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

The uproar was much louder now.

Beth could hear observations and comments. Comments about her.

"Look, boys! She's a natural blonde. On both ends!"

"Wait and see, girl, til it's my turn. I'll show you what a real man feels like!"

Above all else Beth could hear the Consultant's voice. It was warm and seductive now.

"And here we have something truly special. A living, breathing blonde girl, very young, very fresh… and our winner is pointing directly at her! Are you sure for this, Dix? Oh yes, he's sure for his choice! You have an excellent taste, Mr! And the blonde is yours tonight, Doctor Green will show you where to take her next!"

Beth could hardly breathe. She needed this humiliation to end. Now.

And finally it was over. Someone stepped on the stage and stopped next to her wrapping some sort of clothing on her. Beth accepted it with gratitude, tears blurring her sight.

And then the man took hold of her. His grip was firm, proprietorial.

No, not this, Beth thought panicky.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next moment a very familiar voice whispered something straight into Beth's ear.

"Pretend that ya don't know me at all! Our lives depend on it!"

Beth opened her eyes and blinked the tears away. She looked wide-eyed at the man who was holding her. She couldn't believe it was really him.

"What? Oh, Da.."

The hunter bent down and kissed her fiercely on the lips suppressing her voice.

A group of men in front of the stage applauded.

"Yeah, he's in heat alright! Get a room, you lovebirds!"

"Hey, Dix, don't use her up at once. Leave something for the rest of us too", someone shouted.

This really was Daryl, Beth realized when they kissed. Not that distant and evasive man he had been the last couple of months. No, this was Daryl the way he was back in the camper, when they were alone on the road. Her lover, the one and only. Beth was suddenly so happy that she almost forgot their threatening situation and their hostile environment. She kissed Daryl in return.

"No! Beth - fight me! Resist me! Make them believe it, please! Play smart now!" the hunter whispered hurriedly to Beth.

Finally she understood.

She raised her hand and gave him a resounding slap in the face. Daryl cursed loudly and grabbed her hand pretending to be angry.

"Ouch! What a wild cat - I bet it's a pleasure to tame her. Good luck with that, Dix", someone noted.

Dr. Green stepped to them and handed a dressing gown back to Beth.

"Here, you can put this on too. Please follow me to the Red Room, both of you", he said.

Beth decided it was time for second act.

"No! No! Don't do this, please!" she cried out.

"Just a minute, not so fast", the Consultant said and stepped closer. He looked at Beth and Daryl with narrowed eyes. He was obviously suspicious, they both realized at the same time. The Consultant turned to Doctor Green.

"It's quite a coincidence I must say. We haven't seen other living people in days - in weeks, actually - and during the same day we get a new woman and a new man here. It makes me wonder…"

Candyman overheard him and stepped closer.

"C, it was not like that. Like I told you, we ran into him by chance in the woods. At first he didn't even want to come with us here."

"Yeah, boss, ya never know 'bout people. That's what my momma always said, and she didn't raise no fools. I didn't want to come, but when I heard you have free pussy here I decided to give it a try", Daryl explained in an exaggerated accent, trying to look as stupid as possible.

Beth decided to help him.

"NO! You can't make me sleep with this stupid, inbred redneck, you just can't", she shouted at the Consultant.

His expression changed. Suspicion disappeared. He smiled at Beth. It wasn't a nice smile.

"Oh yes I can. And I will, trust me."

"This is actually something I want to see with my own eyes. I'll join you. Let's go to the Red Room together and see what happens between these two", he said to Dr. Green merrily.

"The rest of you - eat, drink and enjoy", he shouted at the other men.

So they left the courtyard with one guard on their heels.

Beth knew that she would never forget the humiliation she had experienced here. Daryl was thinking about exact same thing. Seeing Beth like that - naked, frail, desirable - had almost been too much for him. Her lovely body he knew so well - exposed that way in front of everyone. The worst part was to sense the common lust of the men around him. Daryl knew instinctively that at that moment they all wanted to sleep with his woman.

He had needed all his self-control not to jump on the stage and cover Beth for prying eyes immediately. It would have meant immediate, painful death for him and an endless captivity for Beth, so he forced himself not to try anything stupid. But it was against his nature, truly.

He was so relieved when he was finally allowed to step on the stage so that he could cover Beth with his leather vest with angel wings.

**xxx**

Soon they arrived on the big double doors in the second floor.

"Please leave your weapons - crossbow and a knife - here", the guard commanded. Daryl had no choice but to obey. He gave up his weapons reluctantly.

Then the Doc opened the doors and they all stepped inside. It was a large bedroom, luxuriously decorated in red. In the other end of the room was a large canopy bed. Curtains had been removed around it, so everyone in the room could see clearly what was happening on the bed. A pair of armchairs, a little table and a small sofa were in the room too.

The Consultant sat down. The Doc took a flask out of his pocket and took a long sip.

The Consultant pointed at the bed with a smile.

"Again, Mr. Dixon - the stage is yours. Impress us with your … other weapon this time."

Daryl turned to Beth slowly. He couldn't say anything, but his eyes spoke a lot. He knew that they had to do this, they had no choice at this point. He removed his clothes one by one, looking at Beth closely. Soon he was naked too.

"Impressive member, I must say", the Consultant noted as insensitively as a merchant at the market.

"You've seen both of them now. Do you think that they will be a good match, Doc?" he asked.

"He's quite big and she's very tight, but I don't see why not. I guess it depends on the position, the angle and the amount of arousal", the doctor observed.

Beth also knew that they had no choice here. And she knew that all this had to look convincing too. Daryl's life was at stake here. The only way to escape this horrible place one day was to keep both of them alive for now.

So she started to scream.

"No, no, you can't do this, please!"

Daryl stepped to her, took off her few clothes and pushed her on the bed.

"Yield to me, bitch! I won the tournament, I deserve this", he shouted and threw himself on her. They struggled on the bed now, but Beth could tell that Daryl was careful not to hurt her for real.

Beth writhed and whimpered as much as she could, but the man on top of her was stronger. Eventually she had to spread her legs. Daryl forced himself between her thighs and kissed her shoulders and breasts greedily. Then he licked her neck and took a risk. Again he whispered to her ear, lips barely moving.

"Sorry 'bout this, Beth. Remember the camper. And … that I love you, I really do. Hold on."

The men in the room couldn't hear him, but Beth could.

And her body remembered him very well. It responded to Daryl's touch immediately. Beth could feel herself wetting and opening.

Daryl felt it. He had dreamed about Beth for weeks, and finally she was here, on his arms. Despite the men in the room he was rock hard already.

The world around them disappeared.

Daryl looked at Beth in the eyes when he entered her. She felt so good that he had to close his eyes out of the pleasure.

Beth cried out loudly as if she was still resisting this, but in reality she welcomed her lover with joy.

The Consultant was still sitting in the other end of the room. He looked at the entwined couple on the bed indifferently.

"They fit together well enough I guess. And they both seem motivated and capable", he noted. The doctor next to him was still focused on his bottle. He didn't say anything.

The Consultant stood up and turned to him.

"I look forward to a full report on this night. Please stay with them and observe. I have other things to do now."

He glanced at the bed one last time.

"I'm pretty pleased with these newcomers, I must say", he noted.

"We are going to have a lot of fun with them I'm sure."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you again for your awesome reviews and nice comments! You inspire me. xoxo**

**Chapter 21**

The Consultant returned to the yard. Men were relaxing now - eating, drinking and smoking in small groups. Everybody was talking about the tournament and Dix's awesome showing with the crossbow. They were all thrilled about the new girl too, the Consultant noted pleased.

After a while he found a man who he was looking for.

Candyman was sitting with his best comrades, Cliff and Dee.

"Hello, boys. I need to talk to you alone", the Consultant greeted them and pointed at Candyman.

Cliff and Dee stood up, nodded to him with respect and left.

The Consultant sat down with Candyman and gave him a thin smile.

"What is it, C? Do you still want to talk about that new guy? I think Dix is alright and he truly is good with that bow…", Candyman started.

The Consultant shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I want Dix to stay, you did the right thing by taking him in. Actually I want to talk with you about Renee."

"Oh, she's a great girl - and did you see that belly tonight? It is so big now that the baby will be here soon I'm sure…", Candyman started merrily.

"See, that is the problem we need to talk about. You're way too excited about Renee and the baby. You have to understand that they don't belong to you. They belong to the Castle C only, both of them. Every man here has a right to claim Renee to his bed if he wins the tournament or if I decide to reward him otherwise. I've heard rumours for your behaviour - you tell other men not to choose her. It's not acceptable. She's not your wife or your girlfriend - those words don't exist inside these walls. Renee is common property just like the rest of the women here. Do I make myself clear?" the Consultant asked.

He spoke very quietly and very softly, but somehow his voice was filled with threat.

"No, C, you don't understand…" Candyman started.

"I understand all too well, trust me. And there's more. We know now that Renee's baby is a girl. Doctor G. has a simple ultrasound device, and he is sure about the gender. So - after she's born, I don't want to hear a word about it. She's not your daughter and she's not to be treated as such. She'll grow up to be one of our Mothers. As soon as she gets her period, she will be in the presentations too. This is no longer discuss. Good night, Candyman."

The Consultant stood up, nodded to him, turned on his heels and left.

Candyman stared after him stunned.

**xxx**

Up in the Red Room Doctor Green had passed out. He had been drinking more than usual ever since he returned from the yard with Carol-Ann. And now he was out, Daryl was sure about it. He turned to Beth.

"I think we can talk now", he whispered to her gently.

"I know about the baby, Maggie told me. How are you feeling? I hope I didn't hurt ya just now", the hunter asked worried.

Beth stroked his stubbly cheek lightly.

"No, you did good. And what comes to the pregnancy - a bit of morning sickness, otherwise I'm fine. If you can say so here", she replied.

"Doctor Green examined me and he said that everything looks normal at this point."

Daryl looked at her.

"Good to hear that. What about mentally? I heard that Maggie said some horrible things before you left. Were you upset? Are you happy about the pregnancy?"

Beth smiled at him and closed her eyes for a while.

"I'm, really. I don't care about what Maggie said. It's our baby. There's so much death in this world that the idea of new life feels great. What about you? Are you happy about this … daddy?" Beth asked shyly.

"I couldn't be happier", Daryl said simply, bent down and kissed her flat belly lightly.

Then he looked at her again with more serious face.

"We just… have to plan this very carefully. And first of all we need to get out of here. It must happen before next tournament", he added.

"I know. Do you have a plan?" Beth needed to know.

"Not just yet. This place is heavily guarded, the gate is always closed and a moat is deep … and they keep ya up in the tower all the time", the hunter noted.

"Not all the time. We eat in the dining room and get out for exercise sometimes", Beth told him.

"I think we need to find allies here. It's the start. Who do you trust?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe Renee, nice black woman. And Doctor Green is not so bad. Lorraine, one of the women, is a bitch who hates me. And Carol-Ann is a mess. What about you?"

"I get along with Candyman. His closest men, Cliff and Dee, seem quite ok. Rest of them.. I don't really know yet", Daryl explained.

"So at this point we really have no choice but to keep up this pretense. You have to live among men, I have to live in the Tower of Mothers", Beth realized.

Daryl nodded.

"I'm afraid so, yeah. We need to be bold and clever now", he said, turned to her and took her face between his palms gently. Then he looked at her in the eyes.

"I realized something recently. I love ya, Beth, I really do. Maybe I'm not good enough for you, but I will give you my best. I'm older than you, but I don't let it bother me anymore. True love is a rare gift, especially in these days. I'm all yours if you still want me."

Beth felt like she was bursting with happiness.

"Do I want you? I've wanted you… since the first morning I woke up next to you in that camper, I guess. Gosh, it seems so long ago now. I love you too, Daryl ."

Daryl smiled at her.

"If… when we get back to the group, we will go to them hand in hand. We will live together and we will take care of our baby together. I promise ya that, Beth", he said.

"No more avoidance, no more distance. I like that, Daryl", she replied happily.

It was at that moment when Doctor Green started to wake up grunting.

"Let's pretend we are sleeping too", Beth whispered to Daryl hastily.

They did so.

**xxx **

Doctor Green glanced at the couple on the bed. They slept peacefully together. This was his chance. He knocked on the door. The guard opened it from outside and looked at him surprised.

"Let me out, I have things to do", the Doc pleaded.

The guard did so.

In the corridor the Doc turned to him.

"Let them sleep until morning. Do not disturb them, please."

The guard nodded and the doctor left.

It was peaceful and quiet in the castle now. Morning would come soon. The doctor went up to the Tower of Mothers and stopped at one of the doors. He knocked on the door lightly. After that he opened it with his own keys.

Behind the door was a small, simple bedroom - a bed, a table and a chair. Narrow window had bars. Carol-Ann was sitting on the bed. She was fully awake and she had clearly been crying.

The doctor went to her and kissed her gently. Carol-Ann didn't return the gesture. No, she turned away from him.

"Don't touch me, Aloysius. Not now", she said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I love you so much but I couldn't help you. I feel horrible", the Doc said quietly.

"I know. I didn't expect you to do anything. But I've had enough of this, Aloysius. This is unbearable, really", the red-haired woman noted.

"I know. But it will get better - eventually I will find out why you can't get pregnant I'm sure. Maybe it's the endometriosis, maybe it's some kind of failure in ovulation. It's just that… my research tools here are so primitive and I don't have a laboratory so I can't do all the tests…"

Carol-Ann waved her hand indifferently.

"We have been through all this before. It's not my infertility that worries me. It's all this. The way we live here, this cruelty, this barbarity. I don't want to bring babies in this kind of world, Aloysius."

The doctor became silent. After a while he spoke again.

"I understand, I do. I'm not ok with it either. I'm an educated man, I took the Hippocratic Oath for God's sake. I'm supposed to protect life, not to take orders from a madman. It's just that… I'm afraid of him and I'm afraid of the walkers. I can't make it outside these walls, I know I can't. That's why I have to drink all the time. It's the only way to deal with all this", Doctor Green said with desperate tone.

"You really shouldn't drink like that, my love", Carol-Ann said softly.

"You know what they say - if you try to drown your sorrows in a bottle, they will soon learn how to swim", she noted.

"I know", the Doc said gently and took her hand. He looked at Carol-Ann thoughtfully.

"You know, I've been thinking about the Consultant a lot lately. Why is he the way he is? Obviously he have never loved anyone in his life, and that's why he doesn't understand the concept of love, not at all. His understanding of relationships between men and women is distorted, limited. He's only interested in reproduction. He doesn't understand the warmth, the humour, the trust, the friendship between two people… Men are supposed to be lovers, husbands, fathers and caretakers. Not just fighters and studs", the Doc explained with pained eyes.

"I know. And women are meant to be loved. They should be mothers and homemakers, not stud book mares", Carol-Ann replied.

They looked at each other depressed.

After a while Carol-Ann spoke again.

"I'm eager to breathe fresh air for a change. The balcony in just around the corner. Can you take me out, please? Only for a moment?"

Doctor Green smiled at her gently. This was just a small request. It was easy to say yes. Maybe this would comfort Carol-Ann a little after all she had been through.

"Ok. Please come with me", he agreed.

They stepped into a corridor. It was dark and quiet everywhere.

Soon they came at the door of the balcony.

Dr. Green opened the door with his own keys and smiled at Carol-Ann.

"After you, my love", he said.

Carol-Ann walked past him and glanced at him one last time. Suddenly she snatched the keys out of doctor's hand, pushed him against the wall with force and slipped out of the door. The next moment she closed the door and locked it from outside.

"What?! Carol-Ann, wait!" the Doc called her desperately, but she didn't listen to him. Not anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Aloysius", she whispered.

Then she dropped the keys out of her hand and walked to the parapet. She took a deep breath. Fresh, cool air felt so good.

For a moment Carol-Ann thought of the past. Her parents, their small house with a garden, her past job as a librarian. Sunday dinners, her mother's homemade ice cream, little jokes her father used to tell her.

That world was long gone. She would never get it back.

So she climbed on the parapet and looked to the east. The sun would rise soon. She was not afraid anymore. So she took a big step forward.

To free air.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Beth opened her eyes the moment Doctor Green left the room. She turned to Daryl and smiled.

"I've missed you so much my love", she whispered and let her hand slide downwards. Over his chest and stomach, all the way down to his crotch.

Daryl winced and looked at her stunned.

"Are you serious? Ya want more after everything you've been through, really?"

Beth put her fingers around his length and started to stroke him with her hand. She could feel him getting hard at once.

Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Beth, ya really don't have to do this…", he mumbled.

"I know, but I want to", she whispered, bend down and took his member into her mouth.

Daryl groaned.

He could feel her tongue swirling over his tip, her lips moving skillfully up and down his length.

"Jesus, Beth…"

Beth glanced at him and quickened the pace. She wanted Daryl to feel weak for pleasure now. She wanted to make him feel good. This was the man she truly loved, she wanted to show him how much she loved every part of his body. She also enjoyed the sweet power she had over him at this moment.

Daryl took her hand and squeezed her fingers breathing rapidly.

Finally Beth let go, rose up and straddled him. She smiled and looked Daryl straight in the eyes when she guided him inside of her. She lowered herself inch by inch, feeling him stretching her, filling her the most delicious way. Beth noticed that his shaft felt even bigger in this position. She arched her back and moved on him unbearably wonderful way.

Daryl looked at her admiringly - her golden hair, her beautiful body, her perky breasts - and once again he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

This incredible woman really loved him. She was carrying his child now, and she was obviously happy about it.

I must have done something right, Daryl thought just before they came together.

Afterwards they lay together on the bed, happy and relaxed.

Suddenly Daryl chuckled a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Beth asked gently.

"Just because of all this stupidity … here in the castle. The Consultant is a fool to believe that women are lesser gender somehow, meant for reproduction only. Obviously he has never known true beauty and strength of a woman. He doesn't have a clue how incredible it can be… to be loved by a woman like ya."

Beth felt tears of joy in her eyes. That must be one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me, she thought.

It was at that moment when they started to hear voices from the corridors outside the Red Room. It sounded like someone cried out for help, people were running and shouting somewhere far, the doors were opened and closed again.

"What's going on?" Beth wondered and frowned.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. They both dressed quickly.

Half an hour later the door opened and two guards came in. They didn't answer their questions.

"We have orders to escort you to your rooms", they just explained.

So they had to go separate ways once again, and they couldn't even kiss for goodbye. Daryl followed Beth with his eyes as long as he could. Then he turned around slowly and followed the guard down the stairs and out of front door. Men lived in the other part of the big building.

**xxx**

Two hours later Doctor Green came to pick Beth up for breakfast. Doc was obviously pale and tired, and he had dark circles around his eyes. His eyes were reddish, and Beth could smell old liquor in his breath.

She had showered, slept a little and found new clothes from her room. This morning she didn't feel like throwing up for a change.

"What happened in the night? I think I heard voices…" , Beth started.

"You'll hear all about it soon enough I'm sure", the doctor said and showed her the way to the breakfast room. Lorraine was already there. The moment Beth sat down Lorraine looked at her with glee.

"You look a bit tired, I must say. I guess you really got some rod last night, didn't you? Maybe now you understand that you are no better than the rest of us, blondie!" she mocked.

Beth didn't say a word. She just stared at her plate trying to look as depressed as possible. The door opened again and Renee came in with the Doc. She was crying.

"Did you hear the news? Carol-Ann is dead. She jumped down the balcony last night. She ended up in the bottom of the moat. Poor girl", Renee cried out loud.

Beth stood up, went to her and hugged her tightly. She started to cry too. Beth hadn't really known Carol-Ann, but this was a true tragedy. Young, beautiful, smart woman - gone forever now like so many before her.

"Why do you weep like that? She was always weak and boring… not to mention barren", Lorraine noted indifferently.

"Shut up, you bitch! Show some respect, will you?" Renee snapped at her angrily.

It was at that moment when Beth looked at doctor Green by chance. He is totally upset, Beth realized stunned. Tears were running down doctor's cheeks, and he had to take the support of the chair to in order to stay on his feet.

Suddenly the door opened again and the Consultant rushed in. He was furious, Beth could tell. He started to yell at them at once.

"You are all here, good! Listen to me carefully, you stupid cunts! What Carol-Ann did was… outrageous! Inexcusable lack of motivation in my opinion. Not to mention she left us in the lurch. I have twenty one horny men in my hands and just three of you to satisfy their needs. And soon you will be confined", the Consultant hissed and pointed at Renee.

Suddenly he turned to Beth, cold shine in his eyes.

"We need more fertile women here. You! Are there more bitches like you whence you came from?"

Beth swallowed. She thought very quickly now, seeing their faces in her mind - Michonne, Maggie, all the others…

She didn't recognize her own voice when she spoke.

"No. We lived in the prison earlier. It was safe there until one man came with his small army and smashed the place. He was very - motivated, you might say. Many died - men, women, children. I don't know where the survivors went. I lost them. And then I… was raped and got pregnant. And then your men found me", she explained quietly.

"Well well well… we will get back to that later", the Consultant said ominously.

Then he turned to Doctor Green.

"You idiot! You decided to test Carol-Ann in the middle of the night. You took her out of her room and were taking her to examination room and somehow she managed to escape with your keys and commit suicide. And she was just a weak woman. If I didn't need you so much here, dear Doc… I would feed you to walkers for this", he said with gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to see if she was still ovulating", doctor Green stammered. He was so pale now that his face was almost green, Beth noticed.

The Consultant turned to look at the women in the room one last time.

"What comes to rest of you bitches… if you dare to try something like that, you better be good. If any of you get caught trying to escape one way or the other… my men will bind her to the bed and fuck her in the queue all night long. Mark my words, cunts."

He turned on his heels and left the room.

Lorraine gave Beth a nasty smile.

"Somehow I remember you telling us how safe and wonderful it was outside. And in reality you were raped and now you're pregnant because of that. Bad luck, blondie!"

Her vivid laughter echoed in the room for a long time.

**xxx**

Candyman came to Daryl on the yard. The men had eaten their breakfast and were now practicing on the yard with different kind of weapons. The big black man seemed sad and stressed.

"I haven't slept all night", he noted.

"I guess your night was much better. Was it good? Were you sated?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very", Daryl replied and smiled a little in return.

They sat in silence for a while.

Then Candyman looked at Daryl with more serious face.

"Tell me, man. You just got here, so I guess you're a right person to ask this. What is it like outside? Are there still living people left - groups, communities I mean?" he wanted to know.

"Some, yeah. Some of the people are good… and some are evil, just like here. Why do you ask this?" Daryl asked and turned to look at him in the eyes.

"It's because… I love Renee, you know. I realized it last night. And she's carrying my child I'm sure. The Consultant told me yesterday that it's a girl. And one day he's going to… use her just like he uses the others, you know. And that little baby girl is not even born yet! That is so horrible that I can't really think about anything else now", Candyman explained voice trembling.

Daryl patted his wide shoulder realizing now that the other man was on the verge of tears.

"And there's more. It's rumored that Carol-Ann killed herself last night. Jumped down the balcony. Guards had to scrape her with a spoon from the bottom of the moat, they say. The Consultant is pissed, but I don't blame Carol-Ann, not since yesterday. This is no place for a woman", he whispered and turned to look at Daryl desperately.

"I know this is crazy and dangerous, but I have to get both my girls - Renee and the baby - out of here as soon as possible. I realized it last night. Will you help me?" he asked lips barely moving.

It was at that moment when Daryl decided to trust him.

"Listen to me, brother", he whispered.

"We have something in common…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Doctor Green sat in his office pressing his head with his hands.

He couldn't believe that he was still able to act quite normally. Everything had changed after Carol-Ann's death. Externally he was still a living man - he walked, he talked, he took care of his duties. But he felt dead inside.

Carol-Ann was the only woman he had ever loved. He kept seeing her beautiful face in his mind. The pain was unbearable, really.

So he took a long sip of whisky. The bottle was in front of him on the table. But the brown liquid tasted like ash in his mouth.

It was at that moment when someone knocked on the door.

He stood up unwillingly and opened the door.

Two men stepped into a room. Candyman and that new guy, Dix. Doc nodded to them and sat on his chair. He just wanted to be left alone with his own misery, so he stared at them rudely.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Both men sat down and looked at him. Then Candyman spoke.

"Dear Doc, do you think that women are treated fairly in this place? How did you feel about what happened to Carol-Ann on the yard yesterday? Or the way she died?"

"Why do you ask this?" doctor Green asked quietly.

"I saw yer face on the yard yesterday. Ya were obviously disgusted when she was raped", the new guy noted.

There is something special in him, the Doc thought. This hunter tried to look stupid, but he was a smart man, doctor could see it in his eyes. And yesterday, when he was with that new girl… there was something different there too. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her. This man was not a misogynist, the doctor knew it instinctively. He didn't mention anything to Consultant though, because it was just a hunch.

The doctor looked at his own hands on the table. His useless, weak hands. I couldn't help the woman I loved with these, he thought bitterly. Then he looked at the hunter.

"You're right. I was disgusted", he admitted.

"And now I… miss her. A lot", he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

"There is something you could do to honor her memory. You could help her sisters. I know that you have the keys to their rooms. And I have a guard shift inside the castle at midnight. Will you help us to escape, doc?" the Candyman asked firmly.

Doctor Green closed his eyes.

Oh, Carol-Ann, he thought seeing her face in his mind once again.

**xxx**

Beth was sitting on her bed when she heard a key turning in the lock. She stood up at once and stared at the door on the alert. The door opened and Daryl sneaked in the room.

"Oh my God, Daryl! What are you doing here? This is dangerous!" Beth whispered to him panicky.

"Take it easy, Candyman made sure that we have a moment alone. He went away with the guard", the hunter replied and came to kiss her.

"I came to tell you that we are leaving tonight. Be ready at midnight, we will come to pick you up", he explained.

"Who is "we"?" Beth asked stunned.

"We have allies now. The man I told you about, Candyman. And doctor Green agreed to help us. He knows the secret passage out of the castle. Renee and Candyman will leave with us too", Daryl explained.

Beth nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait to get out of this place. And I'm glad that Renee is getting out too", she noted.

"It will be dangerous outside at night because of the walkers. But that is a risk we have to take", Daryl said.

"I'm so happy that our child will born free", Beth said with a smile.

They looked at each other happily. Beth stepped to Daryl.

"How much time we have now?" she asked seductively.

The hunter pulled her into his arms gently.

"Enough I guess", he whispered and kissed her passionately.

Together they crashed on the bed. Beth giggled when Daryl opened the buttons of her blouse, pushed her bra to the side and and started to kiss her neck and her shoulders. The hunter glanced at her face and took her nipple into his mouth. Beth groaned enjoying his touch. They didn't have much time now, so they had to hurry. She raised her pelvis just enough to get rid of her jeans. Her panties followed. She spread her legs expectantly, without shame.

Daryl settled himself on top of her, opened his zipper and freed himself. Then he thrusted into her swiftly, his crinkly jeans still around his knees. He kissed her passionately when he started to move on her. She looked at him admiringly and caressed his sides. The sounds of their passion filled the room.

Unfortunately they were not completely alone.

Just behind the wall was a secret passage. Someone was standing in the dark, watching them through a tiny little peephole.

Eyes full of hate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After dinner the Consultant came to Beth. They were still standing in the dining room.

"How are you doing today, dear?" he asked politely.

"Men were very pleased to see your presentation yesterday. You'll inspire and motivate them in the future tournaments I'm sure", he said with a thin smile.

Beth just nodded, unable to speak casually with this man. She could feel his cold eyes on her, and suddenly it was hard to breath. She bit her lip and came to her senses by thinking about Daryl. She could still feel the warmth in her crotch because of his visit. She had been sad to see him leave, but the knowledge of their departure at midnight gave her solace.

So she forced herself to speak with the Consultant.

"That's good to hear", she said quietly.

"You know my dear, I've decided something", the Consultant continued with narrowed eyes. He looked like a nasty little boy playing with a fly now.

"You were such a good match with that redneck last night. So... I think it's kind of wrong that you're carrying a child by a stranger now. We don't really know anything about the guy who raped you. He might be physically weak or short-sighted, maybe even mentally ill somehow. Do we really want those kind of genes to remain? No!" he exclaimed merrily.

"What are you saying?" Beth asked voice trembling.

"Just this - our dear doctor Green will terminate your pregnancy... let's say tomorrow. This is such an early phase that it will be easy I'm sure. After your recovery you will be able to receive sperm by our finest fighters. You're young, healthy, fertile woman, so you'll be pregnant again soon I think. And this time we know for a fact that the father is someone from the castle. Brilliant, is it not?"

Beth felt like her blood was freezing in her veins. She pressed her hand protectively on her belly.

"No!" she shouted panicky.

"No? Are you questioning me, bitch?" the Consultant asked rudely.

Lorraine, who was standing nearby, overheard them and stepped closer.

"I think that is an excellent idea, master", she noted and smiled at Beth.

"The sooner the Doc will do it the better. You can think of it as a visit to the dentist or something. It hurts only once I'm sure", she said softly and looked at Beth with glee.

The room began to spin in Beth's eyes. She passed out.

**xxx**

When Beth regained consciousness, she didn't know where she was.

It was a large, round room. She could see fine tapestries on the walls. The windows were covered by heavy velvet curtains.

She lay on her back on a big four-poster bed. She was naked and sprawled. And tied to the bed with silky ropes. She had some kind of gag too, so she couldn't say a word.

This is his room, his bed. The Consultant's, she realized horrified, trying to loosen the ropes. It was in vain. They were skillfully tied.

It was at that moment when the Consultant stepped out of the shadows. He was fully clothed, and somehow his suit jacket underlined Beth's nudity. She was trembling now, unable to do anything. She couldn't even press her knees together. This truly was sick. She felt numb and humiliated.

"Oh, you're with me again, my dear. Good!" the Consultant said and stepped to the bed. He had a long, black feather in his hand. He began to daub Beth's skin with the feather lightly, almost absently.

"Beautiful female body. So useful, so deceptive", he mumbled looking at her body searchingly.

"You know, women never liked me. They despised me, they laughed at me, they looked the other way when I tried to approach them. As a young man I was broken-hearted and desperate because of that", he said and took Beth's nipple between his fingertips. He squeezed it so hard that Beth winced and smiled when he saw the nipple reacting to his touch.

"And after the outbreak I was in trouble, you know. What could I do? I didn't know how to fight walkers, I didn't know how to survive in the wild. I knew about motivating people only."

"The man who used to live here, the millionaire, was my customer. I was visiting here by chance when the dead started to rise and eat the living. Somehow I survived. Me and just a few men."

He bent down and looked at Beth in the eyes. He was speaking very quietly, very softly now.

"I couldn't let them leave me. I needed food. I needed protection. I needed facilities. So I had to come up with something. How do you motivate men in this kind of world? In a world without money, without promotions, without fancy titles?"

He stretched out his hand and let it slide downwards, over Beth's trembling body.

"And finally I understood it. I could motivate them only… with this", he hissed and stuck his finger roughly inside of her.

"The truth is found in here only. And no woman laughs at me anymore."

Beth writhed and squirmed. Tears blurred her eyes.

The man above her smiled.

"The Doc is right. You're very tight. And remember - if you ever question me again, this is just the beginning", the Consultant noted finally and took his hand away.

Then he walked to the door, opened it and summoned someone.

"You can come in and take care of her now."

Doctor Green stepped inside.

The Consultant smiled at him.

"Please release her and take her to her room. She has learned her lesson now I'm sure."

**xxx**

Afterwards Beth couldn't stop crying.

Doctor Green had released her and given her clothes back. When he left Beth in her room he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Just a couple of hours more", he whispered and left.

When the night finally arrived, Beth was ready. She had stopped crying. She had dressed warmly. She had plaited her hair. She was calm and determined now. She pressed her hand on her belly.

"It's now or never, little one", she whispered and turned to look at the door expectantly.

It was at that moment when something strange happened.

A part of the wall slid aside. A secret door, Beth realized when someone stepped into a room.

Lorraine.

Her face was pale and distorted.

And she had a knife in her hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Lorraine stopped in front of the door and looked at Beth.

"I know what you're planning, you and that lover of yours. You want to leave. But I tell you here and now that is not going to happen. You're not going anywhere, bitch!"

Beth inhaled and tried to stay calm.

"Why do you care about my escape so much? You obviously know the secret passages here and you could have left a long time ago if you wanted to", she noted.

"Yes, I learned the secrets of this place a long ago. I could go, but what would I do outside alone? The walkers would get me at once I'm sure. I don't know how to fight them. I need food and protection, people around me. So it's better for me here. But you...", Lorraine stared at Beth furiously.

"What about me? I've nothing to do with you. I hardly know you, and you obviously hate me. Why is that?" Beth asked quietly.

"You still don't get it, do you? You have everything I've ever wanted. You know how to fight walkers, how to survive on your own. And that boyfriend of yours clearly adores you. He took a huge risk for you by coming here. And he is willing to take another by escaping with you. And I heard you two earlier - you lied! You weren't raped, he's the father of your child and obviously happy about it, isn't he?" Lorraine hissed.

Then she started to speak louder. Her voice was full of anger and bitterness now.

"No man has ever loved me. I've never been special to anyone. Not to mention women. They don't like me either. I never had friends, not even in school."

"See, you and Renee just decided to leave this place and you never thought of me, didn't you? Lorraine is left out as usual, she's not important, she never is", Lorraine started to speak about herself in third-person.

This woman is clearly unbalanced, Beth realized staring at the knife in Lorraine's hand. She held it raised all the time, staring at Beth firmly.

"And there is more. I've never enjoyed sex in my life. Ever. All my life I've been thinking that it's always repulsive for a woman somehow. Living in a place like this reinforced that idea, trust me", Lorraine explained.

"But then I watched you and your lover in bed together. You smiled at him. You laughed together. He was so gentle to you, passionate. He just can't get enough of you, can he?! You cried out for pleasure in his arms, I heard it!"

"Why do you always get everything and I don't? You... you... cunt!" Lorraine was screaming now, and Beth was sure that someone would hear them soon.

"Shut up, shut up!" she said nervously.

"This captivity has clearly been too much for you. I don't blame you for that, Lorraine. Years of slavery and fear - that's a lot to take for anyone. Please let it go and come with us, so you can be free too", Beth suggested.

"To do what? To witness your love again and again every day? No, Beth. I will never see the world outside this castle again - and neither will you", she said with a cruel smile.

Then Lorraine looked at the weapon in her hand.

"Can you see this knife, Beth? It's stainless steel. I stole it from doctor Green's office four months ago. He was too drunk to notice anything", she noted.

Then she sighed and looked around the room nonchalantly.

"Well, Beth. Are you interested to know why I didn't tell about you and your precious lover to the Consultant?" she asked subtly.

"Of course I am", Beth said trying to buy some time.

"Because I knew exactly what he would have done. He would have killed your lover at once and used you again and again in his stupid tournaments. And sooner or later some other guy would fall in love with you and try to rescue you again. That's the way it goes for a girl like you", Lorraine noted.

"And you know what? That's just not enough for me. I want you to die, Beth. After that I will hide your body in these passages, behind these walls. No one will ever find your remains. Your lover will get himself killed trying to find you in vain. This is the end of it, Beth", Lorraine said and took a step closer.

Beth took a step back, next to the bed.

"Please, Lorraine, you don't have to do this", Beth said horrified.

"Oh yes I do", she said and approached with a knife.

At that moment Beth remembered a sunny afternoon a long ago. The hours she spent with Daryl, learning how to use a knife. She could almost hear his voice in her mind.

"_Always make sure that yer grip is firm. Aim carefully, since only deep and accurate stabs are lethal for sure."_ That was what Daryl said back in the days.

Obviously no one had ever taught Lorraine properly.

The blade trembled in her hand. She looked raving, not focused.

But she was close now, very close, and very determined.

Then she attacked.

Beth acted quickly by instinct.

She grabbed a pillow off the bed and got it between them. At the very last second - the blade sank deep into pillow. Lorraine screamed with rage, when Beth pushed her backwards with force. Suddenly they stumbled and fell on the floor together. Beth pulled the pillow aside and managed to get a grip of the knife too. They struggled for a weapon for a while, and suddenly it was in Beth's hand.

Lorraine changed her plan and decided to strangle her instead. Beth felt her fingers around her neck.

Beth could see the madness in her eyes. This woman wouldn't give up, Beth knew it.

It's either me or her, she realized. There was a brief second when she thought of her unborn child and saw Daryl's face in her mind. More than anything else she wanted to live.

It was at that moment when Beth Greene - well-bred, refined southern belle - became a killer. Her grip was firm. She aimed carefully. She didn't hesitate.

The blade sank deep. Directly into Lorraine's throat. Warm blood gushed out of open artery. Lorraine didn't scream anymore. Her rage had disappeared. Her dead body flop heavily down on the floor.

Suddenly there was blood everywhere. It looked like large, red flowers on the floor, on white pillow, on Lorraine's white nightgown. Toxic flowers, Beth thought staring at the stains shocked. There was blood on her hands too.

And then Beth realized that the danger was not over yet. The corpse could rise at any moment now. She needed the knife back. It wasn't easy. The blade was stuck in Lorraine's cervical spine somehow. Beth tried to pull it off, but the bloody handle just slide in her hands.

The body on the floor jerked. The empty eyes opened and the hollow gaze was drawn to Beth at once. Then the walker stood up slowly. The knife stuck grotesquely out of it's neck.

Beth glanced around the room panicky. The bed. The table. The chair. There were no more weapons of any kind in the room.

And the walker approached quickly now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

At the very last moment Beth got a hold of the chair and lifted it between her body and the walker. It hissed and snarled, it was ravenous now. Beth could see red lacquer on it's nails when it tried to reach her. She could sense the mindless hunger of this creature when she pushed it away from her with the chair.

A silly, irrelevant thought flashed through Beth's mind. As a child she loved to listen to the ghost stories that Maggie used to tell her. She listened to those stories wide-eyed and tensed up, but always aware of the safety of her house and her loved ones nearby. Back then she knew that there wasn't real danger.

And now - who would have thought that the most horrible ghost stories will come true one day? No one.

It was at that moment when the door swung open.

Daryl entered the room with a raised crossbow and understood the situation immediately.

Flying arrow ended Lorraine's second life at once.

"Oh, Daryl. You came", Beth sputtered weakly.

Daryl came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Always", he said firmly.

"I had to kill her", she whispered to him.

"You did what you had to do", the hunter said simply.

More people came into the room now. Renee, doctor Green and a huge black man who Beth didn't know. She blushed a little when she suddenly understood that he must have been among the audience at the night of the tournament. But the man smiled at her so warmly that Beth forgot immediately all distracting thoughts.

"Hi. So you're the sweetheart of this badass Dix. I'm Candyman… but you can call me Victor. That's my real name", he said in a friendly tone. He had a big axe in his hand. The weapon was an amusing contrast to his smiling face somehow.

Renee came to hug Beth too.

"I can't believe we are really getting out of this place… oh my God, that's Lorraine", she said horrified, staring at the corpse on the floor.

"How did she…?"

Beth pointed at the opening on the wall.

"Secret door. Some kind of passage I guess", she noted.

"Interesting. I didn't know about that one", doctor Green said surprised.

"I guess this place is like a swiss cheese - there are passages everywhere. But now we have to hurry. The next guard will begin his shift in four hours. Your flight will be revealed then at the latest. By then you have to be far from here", doctor Green said.

"Follow me. I will show you the way out."

Daryl took Beth's hand and they followed the doctor out in the dark. None of them looked at Lorraine's dead body on the floor again.

It was quiet everywhere now. They moved like shadows in the darkness. The doctor went first, Renee and Candyman followed him and then came Daryl and Beth. The corridors seemed endless in Beth's eyes. She was grateful for Daryl's strong, warm hand that was holding her hand tightly now.

Finally they stopped in front of a large, colorful tapestry on the wall.

Doctor Green let his hand slide on the surface of the wall. Suddenly he found some kind of bulge in the wall and pressed it. Part of the wall slid aside.

A new, dark corridor opened in front of them. It went downwards, they could see it.

Daryl inhaled. He could smell the fresh air already. Soon they would be outside. Their small group entered the corridor. Stony walls were damp down here. Beth could hear the sound of dripping water from somewhere far.

At the end of the corridor was a metal gate. They could already see trees and bushes on the other side of it.

"Don't worry, I have a key here", doctor Green mumbled and took it out of his pocket.

"Well well boys, not so fast", said a mocking voice behind them.

Daryl and Candyman spun around simultaneously.

"Don't try anything stupid. I have a gun", Buck Stanton said and stepped out of the shadows. Obviously he had been following them. He lit his flashlight and pointed at them with the cone of light. He was not lying - he had a gun in his other hand, aimed directly at Candyman and Daryl. Clearly he had an upper hand now. Buck Stanton turned his back indifferently on doctor Green and gave two other men a vicious smile.

"You really thought that I didn't see you leave together, boys? Of course I wanted to know what you two were up to, so I followed you here. And look what I found - our own doctor Feelgood and these two lovely caged birds about to fly free."

Daryl cursed. Candyman seemed furious.

Buck Stanton looked from one to another. Then he turned to Beth.

"Tired already of hospitality of our fine Consultant, dear?" he snapped.

Beth stared at him wide-eyed, shocked.

Then Buck Stanton sighed condescendingly.

"This is what we are going to do next. I'll take you all back to the Consultant now. In return he will give me a special reward I'm sure. I will take you to my bed first…", he nodded at Beth.

"... and then you, you black bitch", he smirked at Renee, who started to cry.

Suddenly Buck's expression changed. Derisive look disappeared, he looked amazed, stunned. Then he swayed, made a rattling sound and dropped his gun and the flashlight. Slowly he fell face down on the ground. Doctor Green stood right next to him and stared at his surgeon's knife that stuck out of Buck's back now. The Doc's precision had been murderous. A dark blood stain around the knife expanded rapidly.

"That was for Carol-Ann, you rapist, you asshole", the doc shouted at the dying man. Then he picked the flashlight from the ground and pointed at the gate with it. He stepped to the gate and opened the lock very carefully. Then he bowed at Renee and Beth.

"Ladies - you are free", he noted in a friendly tone.

Beth stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you, doctor Green. You should come with us too, our babies need you", she noted.

"Yes, doctor - join us, please", Renee agreed.

Doctor Green hesitated.

"I don't know… I don't think I can manage outside", he said silently.

Daryl glanced at Buck's corpse on the ground.

"I think ya will do just fine, dear Doc. Come on", he grinned at him.

Doctor Green thought about Carol-Ann. Maybe it was just wind in the trees, but he could almost hear her voice in his ears.

_Go, my love! This is your chance to be free again. _

The Doc stepped out of the gate very slowly. He inhaled the fresh air deeply.

And the first time in weeks he actually smiled.

**xxxx**

**THE END**

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading - please share your final thoughts and reviews!**

**Special thanks to DarylDixon'sLover, Jessie 33, torijamison and fggt16 - you make me smile.**

**How did you like my OC characters: Renee, Lorraine, Buck, Candyman, Carol-Ann, the Doc and the Consultant? Were they believable enough?**

**The WD will continue tomorrow here in snowy Scandinavia and I'm excited to see the rest of the season - like you all I guess. ;-)**

**One more thing - in this story the first part was kind of**

"**The Camper"**

**The second part could have been named **

"**The Castle"**

**And the third part (?) could be**

"**The Child".**

**Because I must admit this story left some unanswered questions:**

**How will the Consultant react to the escape? Will they see him again?**

**Will they find the group & if so, what will the others think about Beth and Daryl being together?**

**And most of all - what about Beth's pregnancy & childbirth?**

**Please let me know would you be interested in part 3. If there is enough demand, I might consider it at some point.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:**

**Thank you for your nice reviews and smart comments. You're awesome!**

**So many people asked for part three that I decided to continue this story. **

**Please follow & review. **

**Love,**

**SandyBell**

**PART 3.**

**Chapter 27**

The Consultant stared at Tom and Hank.

He just couldn't believe his ears.

"Please, repeat. What did you just say?" he asked emphasizing each word carefully.

"Just that... The women, Renee and that blonde, escaped last night. So did Candyman and Dix, that new guy. Doctor Green is missing too", Tom repeated his previous words.

"Plus Lorraine is dead. We found her body from that blonde's bedroom for some reason. Apparently there is some kind of secret passage from her room to other parts of the castle. And … Buck is dead too", Hank added in a low tone.

He glanced pleadingly at his comrade who coughed and hesitated a bit before he found the courage to continue.

"Buck was found from the corridor which leads into the forest. Unfortunately he had turned into a walker and surprised Morgan in the dark. Morgan managed to kill the corpse again but it took a bite from him first. We amputated his arm immediately but since we don't have a doctor anymore ... He's in bad shape and I don't think he's going to make it", Tom explained quickly.

"And when we examined Buck's body we noticed that he was originally killed with surgeon's knife. I think it belongs to Doctor Green", Hank added.

"You ... think! That must be the first time anyone thinks here for days. It's obvious now that they all worked together. The Doc, that redneck, Candyman and those cunts. My guess is the redneck and that blonde are a couple, just as I suspected at first. Damn it!" the Consultant cursed.

He was obviously upset. His face was pale and his voice was trembling.

"We don't have a single woman here anymore", he noted weakly.

But soon he spoke with determination again.

"We have to find new women soon. And what comes to that redneck... I clearly underestimated him. He must be the brains behind all this. Candyman is too stupid, the Doc doesn't have enough balls."

The Consultant turned to his men with freezing shine in his eyes.

"He tricked me. He made me look stupid. I will not forget that, ever. We will hunt him down, him and that pretty little blonde too. I swear it."

"I want every man on the courtyard now. Summon them! I have a plan", the Consultant said blankly.

Somehow his quiet, hostile voice was scarier than shouting.

**xxx**

Tyreese entered the room in a hurry.

"Rick! Come quickly! It's Daryl... and Beth! And some people I don't know at all."

Rick frowned and followed Tyreese to the schoolyard.

Everybody was on the yard around a little group of newly arrived people. Rick looked at them surprised. Daryl was there, good - but why was he standing so close to Beth? And why was he holding his arm so protectively around her?

Who was that thin, timid-looking man in a crinkly white coat next to them?

Not to mention a black giant behind him. That man was even bigger than Tyreese, he had a huge ax and a woman by his side. She was black too and obviously very pregnant. She seemed dog-tired, Rick noticed.

Their trip had clearly been tough.

Rick stepped to Daryl and patted his shoulder.

"Man, it's good to see you. We were worried when you didn't come back. Where were you? And who are they?" he asked looking at the strangers.

"It's a long story, trust me", the hunter said.

Then he turned to look at everybody on the yard and raised his voice.

"Hey ya! Let me introduce our new friends. Meet Victor, aka Candyman, and his woman, Renee. And this one here is our new doctor, Mr. Aloysius Green. They are good, trustworthy people and they will join our group today", Daryl said firmly.

Rick smiled at the strangers.

"If Daryl thinks you're good people, it's good enough for me. Welcome to the group", he said warmly.

"Thanks man. A pretty place you have here, I must admit", Candyman said admiringly.

Rick liked him immediately.

Curvy black woman looked at him shyly.

"Thank you... for this. We really need a place to stay. My baby will be born soon", she whispered.

It seems to me like she is afraid of men, Rick thought surprised. I wonder why is that.

He turned to the doctor.

"Welcome to the group, Doc. We can really use a man like you here", he said.

They shook hands. Doctor Green didn't look so good. He was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes, Rick noticed.

Do I smell old booze in his breath, the sheriff wondered in passing.

"Thank you", the Doc said, looking at all new faces nervously.

It was at that moment when Daryl took the floor again. First he looked at Beth in the eyes, then he turned to speak to the whole group.

"Now that yer all here I want to tell ya something. Me and Beth - we are together now. And after few months we will be parents too. This might come as a shock for some of you but I hope ya can live with it. We love each other and we went through hell together."

This was probably the longest speech Daryl Dixon had ever given to the group. Suddenly there was silence on the yard. You could have heard a pin drop.

Rick frowned. He was obviously surprised.

Suddenly Maggie stepped forward and came to hug Beth. She looked at Daryl approvingly.

"I have known about this for a couple of days now. I have had time to digest this."

She inhaled and smiled at her sister.

"I said some horrible things to both of you recently and I'm sorry. I wish I could take them back but I can't. All I can do is to give you my blessings. I really hope you take good care of my baby sister, Daryl Dixon", she said.

Glenn stepped in front of Daryl.

"I guess all I can say is ... welcome to the family. They really are something, these Greene girls, aren't they", he said with a friendly tone.

"Yeah. And - thanks, china man", Daryl said and smirked.

The atmosphere lightened at once. Most of the people took Daryl's announcement calmly. They were survivors of the apocalypse - a love affair between two adults was the smallest of their concerns.

Beth smiled a bit when she saw approval on their faces. Daryl squeezed her hand lightly and waited a moment. When people relaxed and started to talk normally with each other again Daryl looked at Rick.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you immediately. Glenn, Michonne and Candyman, please come with us too. And you - take care of Renee and the Doc. They need to rest and eat something", Daryl said to Beth who nodded and obeyed at once.

Maggie decided to help her and get to know the newcomers a little better.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne and Candyman went inside.

When they arrived to the nearest quiet place, headmaster's office, Daryl turned to Rick with serious face.

"I'm sorry 'bout this, Rick ... but we have to leave this place at once. We can't waste time", the hunter said.

"What do you mean? This is a good place. Besides winter is upon us. We can't leave now", Rick replied surprised.

"Trust him, man. You don't know what you're up against", Candyman jumped in the conversation.

Rick looked at them at a loss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

Daryl and Candyman explained the situation to the others. They described the castle and portrayed the Consultant. They told them how he used women in his sick games and mentioned his obsession with breeding too.

The others looked horrified.

"We are in danger, all of us. Especially women", Daryl concluded.

"They don't know exact location of this place yet, but it's only a matter of time before they find here, the castle is so close. The Consultant has men and weapons. Eighteen well trained warriors to be exact. We slipped out of his hands, and he is not forgiving type, trust me", Candyman noted.

"Jesus, I don't know what to say. We lost the prison only a few months ago and now this. People are going to be shocked", Rick replied with paled face.

"We can't fight against that kind of power. We have to leave at once. I will not put Maggie in danger", Glenn shouted hurriedly.

"We vote on this. Let's summon everybody on the yard", Rick said firmly.

"We have to make a decision quickly", Michonne noted.

Everybody stood up. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Daryl stepped to Rick.

"Man, I must say something. Regardless what people vote - I will take Beth with me and the camper too. We will leave nonetheless", Daryl said firmly.

Rick looked at him surprised. This determination was new.

"She must be quite important to you", Rick said quietly.

"She is the most important thing in my life", the hunter replied without hesitation.

The Candyman and Glenn had overheard them. They came closer too.

"Me and Renee… we will go with Dix - Daryl I mean. And we are the only people who Doc knows so he will come with us too I'm sure", the big black man said.

"I know that Maggie wants to be with Beth. So we will join them as well", Glenn said.

"I guess we don't need to vote then. The decision is already made. Let's begin to pack up and prepare for the quick departure", Rick pointed out.

Then he looked at the others depressed.

"Only problem is - where will we go?"

Candyman took the floor next.

"There is one place we could try. Some kind of safety zone. I've heard only rumours about it, but it's real I'm sure…"

**xxx**

A bit later Beth looked at Daryl tiredly.

"So you're saying that we have have to escape once again? After last night I feel like I've had enough of running."

"I know. But we don't have a choice now, not really. Look at us - only handful of people. We can't fight against the Consultant and his men like this. We are out of options. He will come after us, I know it", Daryl said silently.

"But don't worry. Candyman has an idea where we could go. Right now we have to hurry. Take the things you need but do it quickly. We will travel in convoy. We take the camper."

Beth nodded and began to pack.

Suddenly Daryl realized that they were alone in the room now. This was the first time they could talk privately.

"Wait just a minute. C'mere", the hunter said.

Beth smiled and stepped to him. Daryl hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad we got ya out of there in time", he said in muffled tone.

Beth froze. I have to tell him now, she understood.

"Daryl - there is something you don't know yet. Something happened yesterday in the castle. The Consultant took me into his room and…", Beth explained quietly.

The hunter took a step back and frowned.

"And…?" he needed to know.

Beth closed her eyes.

"He tied me to the bed. I was completely naked. He threatened me. And then he, he…"

"He what?" the hunter snapped impatiently.

Beth swallowed.

She remembered the quiet room all too well. The Consultant's freezing voice. His greedy gaze. The black feather he moved on her skin.

"He pinched my nipple. Then he stuck his finger into me by force. It was horrible, but it's over now", she said hurriedly, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

Daryl stared at her stunned.

"He violated you. He finger fucked you. Jesus, Beth!" he shouted.

Mere thought of Beth being treated like that was unbearable.

"It's alright, Daryl. I'm ok now", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck! It's not ok. One day I will kill that bastard. This is a promise, Beth", Daryl hissed furiously. Someone had intentionally hurt his woman. Intimate, cruel way.

He wouldn't forget that. Ever.

Finally Daryl forced himself to calm down and stepped closer to Beth.

"We will deal with this together. I will help ya over it", he whispered gently and hugged her.

**xxx **

Few hours later the inner ward of the school was empty and silent.

Suddenly the gate of the yard was blown open. A group of heavily armed men entered on alert. They searched the building and it's surroundings quickly and found the place abandoned.

The Consultant was with them too. This was too personal now, he didn't want to sit in the castle waiting for the results of this man hunt. He wanted to hunt himself.

He stopped in the middle of the yard. Soon Tom and Hank came to him.

"They are gone, C. Apparently there was a bigger group, many bedrooms seem used", Tom noted.

"They can't be far yet. We found a portable heater which was still lukewarm", Hank added.

"I remember that Candyman used to talk about the place called safety zone. He believes that it exists. Maybe they will try to find it", Tom pointed out.

"Good thing that you two remembered where you found Beth in the first place. Finding here was easy after that", the Consultant said.

He smiled vaguely at his men.

"I want to see the bedrooms. I need to see where our sweet Beth used to live. Show me the rooms, please", he said softly.

A bit later they were standing in one of the bedrooms. It was the one that used to belong to Beth and Maggie.

"Boss, how can you tell this one was hers?" Tom asked.

The Consultant smiled and took a pillow from the bed. He pressed it close to his face and inhaled.

"Every bitch has a special scent. I undressed Beth once. I sniffed her all over. I will remember her sweet scent forever. She slept in this bed, trust me."

He looked around thoughtfully.

"I warned her once, boys. I told her what will happen if she ever tries to escape from me. And yet she did it. Naughty, naughty girl", he said in a low tone.

He clenched the pillow hard.

"She can only blame herself for things to come, don't you agree?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

They all were tired and scared. The convoy moved forward too slowly.

They had driven all afternoon, but they didn't seem to get anywhere. Every now and then they had to stop or to look for alternative route for some reason - to circumvent car wrecks or to avoid hordes of walkers. The worst thing was they didn't really know where they were going. It soon became clear that Candyman's idea of the safety zone was very indefinite. And the danger on their heels was very substantial.

Daryl could literally feel it. He was a hunter, his instincts were excellent. He knew now that danger was coming closer all the time. And he also knew that they were very vulnerable.

He was constantly on the alert. The atmosphere in the camper was tense and ominous.

Beth sat quietly next to Daryl. She was careful not to show her fear. Her face was pale and she had dark shadows under her big, beautiful eyes. She had been awake two nights in a row, so she fell asleep every now and then during the drive.

Daryl glanced at her worried. Beth had been through so much, and she was so young and frail. Not to mention pregnant.

Daryl gritted his teeth. He would rather die than let the Consultant touch Beth ever again.

**xxx**

Finally they had to stop for the night.

They decided to drive the convoy off the main road. Near a small side road they found a flat, sandy field. They parked the cars in a circle and agreed on guard shifts. They had to sleep in the cars. It was uncomfortable for everyone, but they really didn't have a choice. The best bed was the one in the camper, and Beth felt obliged to share it with Renee. The black woman seemed exhausted. It was obvious that she couldn't find comfortable position anyplace because of her round belly. She didn't complain though, not once.

She went to lie down as soon as they stopped and fell asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

To tell you the truth Beth would much rather shared the bed with Daryl. She always felt so safe near him, and she was in need of physical contact with him too. It never ceased to amaze Beth - this craving she had for Daryl. And vice versa. The hunter became visibly gloomy when he realized that he couldn't sleep near Beth tonight.

In spite of the dangerous situation Candyman hadn't lost his sense of humor. He could read Daryl like an open book. He smirked and patted his shoulder on brotherly manner.

"It sucks man, doesn't it? To sleep alone I mean", he said. Daryl nodded and smiled a bit. Soon Rick, Glenn, Tyreese and doctor Green walked to them.

Women - Maggie, Beth and a couple of others - started to share the food they had. They made sure that everybody got a fair dose.

On other circumstances Maggie would have laughed at the traditional way they did things nowadays. Men had the main responsibility for vehicles, hunting, guarding and fighting against the walkers. Women fought too, but they also took care of food, clothes, nursing and children.

The apocalypse threw us back to the Stone Age, Maggie thought ironically.

Men ate a bit and talked about the situation. They were deeply worried.

"We have to head north I'm sure", Candyman said.

"I heard about the safety zone from some hunters I met in the woods last year. They said that remaining army special forces established that zone to protect the civilian population... or what is left of it. They have very strict discipline. They share food and supplies equally and protect women and children. And they have a strong leader, general Adrian Cox - a good, determined man, they said. He will protect us I'm sure", he explained.

"Are you telling me that we are here because of a rumor - a rumor! Do you know what C will do to us if... when he finds us? He will skin us alive. And I mean literally", doctor Green shouted him all of a sudden. He was pale, tired and sweaty, and Daryl knew that he was suffering now because he didn't have booze or painkillers.

"Shut up. We had no choice but to leave the castle", Candyman reminded him rudely. He was obviously tired of doctor's endless whining.

"Calm down, both of you. We are easy targets if we keep on arguing with each other", Rick snapped.

It was at that moment when they all heard it. An approaching car.

Everybody froze for a bit.

**xxx**

"I think it's just one car. Get ready, all of you", Rick shouted.

It was already too late to get in the cars and drive away. They had no choice but to face the newcomer now. Rick pulled out his gun.

Old, green Ford came into view and drove directly to them. Daryl raised his crossbow on the alert and narrowed his eyes. He could see there was only one person in the car. A woman. She got out of the car. They all stared at her stunned.

Carol.

They hadn't seen her since the prison. Daryl knew that Rick had banished her just before the Governor's attack, but they hadn't really talked about his decision. So much had happened after that.

But now she was here again - and she seemed healthy and strong. She smiled at them and showed her hands. No guns, no knives. She came closer slowly.

"Oh my God, Carol. Where did you come from? How did you find us? How are you?" Maggie asked and went to hug her. Beth took a step closer too.

Rick stared at Carol without a word. She walked to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Hello, Rick. Nice to see you", she said quietly.

"I thought you left... for good. I think you shouldn't be here", Rick replied.

"Couldn't we just forget the past? I know you're in trouble. I saw you leave the school in a hurry and I followed you from a distance. I came to offer you my help", Carol explained.

"How could you help us?" Glenn asked and frowned.

Carol smiled.

"How about this - I guess you have nowhere to go now. I happen to know where the so-called, mysterious safety zone is. I could take you there. Are you interested?"

"Jesus, Carol... Really?" Rick didn't know what to say.

"Really. So - can you forgive me now?" she needed to know.

"I don't have a choice I guess", Rick said quietly.

Carol nodded and looked from one to another.

Eventually she turned to look at Daryl.

"And you! I really found you again", she said. Then she smiled radiantly and stepped to him.

"Carol, wait...", the hunter started but she didn't stop to listen.

"I need you to know something. I decided that if I ever see you again, I'll not hide my feelings anymore. I love you, Daryl Dixon!"

And just like that she kissed him passionately in front of everybody.

**xxx**

**AN: **

**So - Carol is back. How do you feel about it?**

**I apologize if my grammar sucks. :-(**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Many things happened at the same time.

Daryl blushed visibly. He raised his hand and took a step back rejecting Carol.

Beth couldn't stop herself from reacting. She let out a small cry and stepped forward next to Daryl. She stared at Carol furiously. Jealousy and anger boiled in her blood. It was horrible to see someone else kissing the man she loved more than anything.

Carol stopped surprised and looked from one to another.

"What is this?" she asked and frowned.

"We need to talk in private. Now", Daryl snapped.

Rick turned to Daryl. He was obviously on edge.

"Please do it quickly. We really don't have time for this ridiculous drama ... this love triangle now", he said angrily.

Daryl just nodded and looked at Carol.

"Come with me, please."

The hunter squeezed Beth's hand soothingly and walked away with Carol. Beth stared after them stunned. Suddenly she felt insecure. She knew that Carol and Daryl had known each other for a long time, long before Rick and his group came to the farm. Daryl had helped Carol, tried to find her daughter, Sophia. They had been close ever since. But Beth had always thought that they were just friends, not lovers. Daryl had never said anything like that, not once.

Mere thought of Daryl with some other woman made her sick.

Maggie stepped beside her and took her hand.

"Everything will be ok I'm sure. This doesn't change anything. Daryl loves you. Anyone can see it. Take it easy", she whispered to Beth gently.

**xxx**

Outside earshot Daryl turned to look at Carol with serious face.

"You can't do that again. Kiss me like that I mean", he said firmly.

"But why? I've missed you so much. I realized that I love you the moment Rick made me leave. The only thing that kept me alive was thinking about you. I discovered the safety zone by accident, but I couldn't stay there because I wanted to find you again. I told general Cox that I must leave but I'll be back with some good people. I spent weeks looking for you. I risked myself every day trying to find you. And now ... finally ... we both are here. Rick said I can stay with the group. We can really be together now", Carol explained hurriedly.

"I'm happy that you're alive and well. But we can't be together. Not now, not ever", Daryl said emphasizing each word.

"I don't understand. What is this? Why did Rick use the term love triangle? And why did Beth look at me with daggers?" Carol asked.

Daryl just looked at her, trying to find the right words. It was kinda hard somehow.

But Carol wasn't stupid. All of a sudden she realized the truth.

"No! You and Beth? Really?" she exclaimed round-eyed.

Daryl inhaled and nodded. He wouldn't deny their relationship ever again. He tried it once and failed miserably. They had been through a lot together. Beth had given herself to him completely, without hesitation. She was carrying his child now. He loved her. He was man enough to admit it.

"Really. I love her", he said simply.

"Love? This is just your hormones talking, Daryl. Sleeping with a girl like Beth must be wonderful for a man. I'm a grown woman - I can understand and forgive this fling. But we - you and me - have something so much deeper together. Mutual understanding, friendship, almost same age...", Carol started.

"Those things are not substitute for love. Please don't do this, Carol. Not to me, not to yourself. We can still be friends. But I love Beth. And I must tell you this too - she's pregnant", Daryl explained quietly.

Suddenly Carol got mad.

"I turn my back for a while and you start to bang a teenager? You knock her up? Unbelievable!" she shouted.

Daryl closed his eyes. He hated this conversation, but he had no choice but to hurt Carol's feelings now. He had to make her understand this once and for all.

"I never promised you anything. I like you, but I don't love you. I've never wanted you... the way a man wants a woman. Like I said - we can be friends. But nothing more, Carol", he said firmly.

Carol was furious now.

"How can you be sure that the child is yours? Maybe Beth has spread her legs to every man in the group? She seems kinda loose to me!"

Suddenly Daryl got angry too. His southern accent became thicker.

"Shut up! Don't speak 'bout her like that. Ya don't know her the way I do. This conversation is over, Carol!"

He turned around and left her standing alone in the dark.

Carol couldn't believe this. She had dreamed about Daryl Dixon for so long. She had decided that it was her turn to be happy now. After her horrible marriage with Ed Peletier, after the loss of Sophia. She had always seen Daryl as a soulmate, kindred spirit. She would have done anything for him and the rest of the group. And she already had. She remembered Karen and David all too well. Their blood in her hands. The reek of their burning flesh. She still didn't regret it. It was something that had to be done, so she did it. On behalf of others. Especially Daryl.

And now this.

He is just like other men. Weak and stupid. Young female body, glimpse of firm thigh, cascade of blond hair - all that attracts him like honey attracts the flies, Carol thought bitterly.

And Beth? Carol gritted her teeth.

She is young and beautiful. She can get any man she wants. But of course she had to choose the only one I want. The only one I could be happy with, Carol thought angrily.

Beth will be punished for that, she decided then and there.

Daryl had used the word love, she remembered.

Ridiculous idea. It's just sex between them. I know it, she concluded.

Daryl clearly doesn't understand what is best for him.

But I'll show him.

**xxx**

Daryl returned to Beth. She stood in the darkness looking lonely and fragile. She was visibly worried. Daryl wanted nothing more than make her smile again. So he hugged her. Beth relaxed at once.

"Oh, Daryl. How was it?" she whispered.

"It's ok now. I told her about us. She is strong, she will get over it, I know it", Daryl said gently.

Beth needed to feel convinced. So she kissed him. Daryl kissed her in return. He didn't care about the eyes of the others. Most of the people nearby looked the other way politely.

But Carol stared at them directly from farther off.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**I don't hate Carol as a character, but I have to use her certain way in this story. After all this is Daryl/Beth -fic. **

**In my Daryl/Carol -stories it's different. **

**Thank you again for your reviews & special thanks to jessie 33!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next morning Beth woke up very early. It was still kinda dark outside - and quiet too. Everybody was still asleep.

The previous night had been surprisingly uneventful. Guard shifts were changed smoothly, and at some point Beth had heard Daryl coming and going because of his shift. The hunter was asleep on driver's seat now, legs stretched out to the other seat. He was fully clothed.

Candyman had decided to sleep on someone's backseat, he was too large to fit in the camper too.

Beth lay awake for a moment listening to Renee's light snoring next to her. The black woman had been so tired that she still slept heavily.

Beth didn't feel an urge to throw up this morning, and for that she was grateful.

Being pregnant still felt strange somehow.

Beth put her hand on her belly. It was flat, but not as flat as it used to be, she figured. Her jeans felt a bit tighter in these days too.

She moved her hand slowly on her breasts. They had grown, she noticed. And they felt a bit sore too.

Little by little Beth moved her hand downwards, between her thighs. She touched herself lightly and shuddered. Despite recent events with the Consultant she felt good. Maybe because of pregnancy hormones, maybe because she felt safe now.

Actually she felt a bit aroused now. The last time with Daryl in the castle seemed so long ago. Beth remembered their hurried, intense lovemaking in her room just before the escape. Mere thought of it made her excited now.

Very carefully Beth got up from the bed. She waited a moment. Renee didn't wake up.

A thick curtain separated the bed from the interior of the car. Beth closed the curtain behind her and looked ahead. The curtains were down, so it was still quite dark inside the car. Very slowly Beth sneaked to the other end of the car. To Daryl. She leaned down to him with caution.

"Shh, it's me, Beth", she whispered and woke him with a kiss.

The hunter startled awake. Sleepiness disappeared from his eyes quickly. He looked at Beth surprised.

"Beth, what is it? Is something wrong?" he said in a low tone.

"No, it's just… Renee is still asleep. Let's keep it that way. I have a suggestion for you", Beth whispered seductively.

She needed to be near Daryl. To feel him as close to her as possible. She wanted to get rid of the insecurity and fear she felt when she saw Carol kissing Daryl. She wanted him. Now.

He understood her purpose at once, but he couldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious. Renee is right there, behind the curtain", Daryl noted stunned.

"Trust me, I'm very serious", Beth whispered and took his rough hand. She smiled and guided it under her loose-fitting t-shirt, on her breasts.

She looked at him in the eyes and saw the precise moment when Daryl's astonishment and hesitation turned into something else - desire. He caressed her nipple and felt it peaking at once. Beth tilted her head back, inhaled and enjoyed his touch.

"Come on. We have to do this quickly", she whispered breathlessly.

Daryl stood up and glanced at the closed curtain quickly. Renee sighed in her sleep and snored a bit. They could hear that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

They didn't have many options here, so the hunter pointed at the table silently. It was small but very stable since it was attached to the floor. Beth took off her panties before she settled herself on the edge of the table. It didn't creak at all below her weight. She leaned back, supported her upper body with her hands and spread her legs boldly. Daryl took a step closer and opened his zipper. The position was a bit tricky but very functional.

"Be … quiet", he whispered hoarsely and thrust into her swiftly.

The pleasure was almost excruciating this time. Beth bit her lip when she felt him stretching her, filling her. His thrusts were powerful and deep now.

They both knew that this was too intense to last long. Beth listened to Daryl's ragged breathing and felt him moving faster.

And then Beth felt wave of pleasure carrying her. Her mind blurred. She tilted her head and tried very hard to be quiet when she reached the top. Daryl noticed her effort and kissed her passionately muffling her moan. Just a few thrusts more and his body bowed into hers almost violently. She felt his release inside of her.

At that moment Beth understood very well why this was called petit morte too.

I could die happy now, she thought drowsy.

**xxx**

An hour later everybody was up and the convoy was preparing to leave. The sun had just risen. Beth felt better now than the day before - a few hours of sleep and passionate lovemaking with Daryl worked miracles. She wanted to smile every time she looked at him. Her whole body felt relaxed and warm.

Renee was awakened half an hour earlier. She still looked sleepy. And a little embarrassed too.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I don't usually sleep like that, but this pregnancy, the stress, all of this... I hope I didn't disturb you two by snoring", she explained.

"It's alright, trust me", Beth said warmly.

"Good that ya got some sleep", Daryl noted with a hint of a smile.

Unexpectedly Carol walked to them. She didn't seem angry anymore.

"Daryl, Beth - may I have a word with you", she asked politely.

They both looked at her on their toes. Daryl remembered all too well her anger the night before. Carol looked from one to another and gave them an unctuous smile.

"I'm so sorry about some things I said yesterday. I apologize. I overreacted. I hope we can all be friends from now on", she said.

Daryl nodded.

"Don't ya worry 'bout it. I understand all this... came as a shock to ya", he said with relief, obviously happy about Carol's change of heart. Like most men, he hated all emotional drama. He was glad that the case was closed now.

Beth nodded too and even smiled a bit. She tried not to be suspicious, but she couldn't help herself. She remembered all too well how upset Carol had been. Somehow this seemed way too easy.

"Just follow my car, all of you. If we're lucky, we'll get to the safety zone tonight", Carol said louder to everyone.

Everybody was relieved. They had a clear goal now, a place to go - not a moment too soon.

The day went surprisingly well.

Late in the afternoon they reached their destination. An army camp surrounded by high walls. Armed guard stood on the wall. When he saw the convoy he gave the alarm. Soon he recognized Carol. A bit later a large gate opened slowly and they drove inside.

At first glance Rick felt a bit disappointed. The place was not that big - actually it was very similar to Woodbury at its best. He could see only about twenty soldiers.

Their leader, however, didn't cause disappointment. He was a straight, muscular, gray-haired man with a firm handshake. He greeted the group simply.

"Welcome to the Zone. I'm general Adrian Cox. I'm in charge here."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**Seven months later**

Beth hadn't known much about physical pain. Until now.

When she felt the first, mild contractions at six in the morning, she had actually been quite thrilled. I can take these, I'll manage, she had thought. She had smiled at Daryl when she left him in the little cabin they shared with Maggie and Glenn.

"You can take care of your normal duties first and join me later. Doctor Green said that this will last hours", she had said merrily when she kissed him for goodbye.

But that was only the beginning.

It was afternoon now, and the pain got worse all the time. Beth couldn't stand straight anymore, she had to lean forward against doctor Green's study table. She was breathing heavily, trying to prepare herself for the next wave of pain. They came more frequent all the time.

She was with Dr. Green now. He had examined her a couple of times already, and to tell you the truth he was a bit worried. Beth was so young and frail, so tight inside. And the baby was quite big. Her cervix had opened only a little, and Beth looked tired already.

This is going to be difficult for her, the doctor thought. He didn't say anything since he didn't want to upset her. The doctor knew that Caesarean section would be a huge risk in these circumstances. He couldn't give her epidural here either. He had clean towels and plenty of boiled water only.

She must do this the traditional way. The hard way, doctor Green thought and looked at Beth with pity.

**xxx**

The last few months had been good for the group. It was summer again.

Thanks to general Cox, the Zone was a good place to live for everyone. The discipline was strict and the rules were very clear. They worked in shifts around the clock - for example guarding, hunting, construction work, cultivation and housework were carefully shared. Everybody worked as much as they could. They all had a common goal - surviving.

They lived in overcrowded tents and cabins, and because of that they didn't have much privacy. It wasn't an easy way to live, but it was life nonetheless. The group had adapted surprisingly well. Even Daryl and Michonne, who had had problems with the authorities before, liked it here. In the Zone all survivors had enough to eat. No one was raped or killed. Elderly people and children were taken care of. They even had a little school for the children here.

The general was in charge, but everyone had a right to speak in joint meetings once a week. This was a small but very functional community.

Renee had given birth to her baby, a sweet little girl called Aimee, just two weeks after their arrival. The birth had been quick and easy, and Candyman and Renee were proud parents.

Also Maggie was pregnant now - in the first trimester. Glenn was obviously happy and proud about it.

Carl was more relaxed and calmer these days. Rick was relieved to see that his son was able to be a child again.

Carol worked as a nurse with doctor Green. Today it was her turn to teach at school, so she wasn't here in the field hospital with Beth and doctor Green now.

**xxx**

New wave of pain made Beth whimper. She closed her eyes and tried to take it as calmly as possible. It wasn't easy.

An hour later it got even worse. Contractions continued without a break now. Beth was sweaty and pale. It was difficult to think. This was a lot worse than she could've imagined.

Doctor Green examined her cervix once again quickly.

"It looks better now. You've dilated two inches already", he tried to encourage Beth.

It was hard to focus on his words. Beth was still standing, feet slightly apart from each other.

I just can't take this anymore, she thought. She couldn't stop herself - she complained like a wounded animal.

**xxx**

It was at that moment when Daryl returned from his guard shift. The first person he met near the field hospital was Candyman.

"How is Beth doing?" he needed to know.

The big black man patted his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it takes time. The first time is hard. There isn't much you can do now, man. But doctor Green knows his business I'm sure", he said soothingly.

"It didn't last this long with Renee", Daryl noted worried and frowned.

He hated to think that Beth was in pain.

And then he heard it from inside - an endless lamentation.

"Shit! I need to be with her now. I caused this", he shouted and rushed into a big tent.

He froze.

He had never seen Beth like this before - squatting on the floor, face distorted by continuous pain. Doctor Green was standing next to her, clearly unable to do anything at this point.

Daryl put his crossbow down, washed his hands and went to Beth. He didn't say a word to doctor Green - he focused on Beth only now.

"Hey, it's me - how are ya doing, Bethie?" he asked incredibly gently.

"Not good, Daryl. God... It hurts... so much", she whispered.

"I know baby, I know. You have to be very brave now", he said to her in a low tone, stroking her back.

"Please, Daryl… take my hands", Beth asked weakly. The hunter grabbed her hands. She squeezed his fingers as hard as she could every time the new wave of pain came.

"You're a great girl. So strong and beautiful", Daryl whispered to Beth.

Somehow his presence worked miracles. Beth felt better already, as if she was getting more power from somewhere. And now she truly needed it.

It was at that moment when her waters broke. Doctor Green looked relieved and examined her quickly.

"It looks good now. You can push", he said supporting her perineum with warm, wet towel.

Beth did all she could. She wanted to stay in standing position even though her legs were trembling now. This part hurt more than anything she had ever done.

Five minutes later Daryl was able to see baby's tiny head. Beth pushed once again, and finally their son was born into this world. Doctor Green took the little one and rubbed him lightly.

The baby started to cry. He was obviously healthy and strong. And he looked just like Daryl, Beth realized.

Daryl looked at Beth lovingly, admiringly. Beth could see tears of joy in his eyes. She cried too. She couldn't have done this without him.

"You were amazing, Beth Greene. What shall we call him?" Daryl asked.

Beth looked at him in the eyes.

"Dylan. Dylan Dixon", she said firmly. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew that the name was exactly the right one.

"So - Dylan it is", the hunter agreed and kissed her.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Thank you for your reviews and smart comments. **

**Leave one now if you can! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

**Seven weeks later**

Beth looked at her son lovingly.

She nursed little Dylan at the moment, and all she wanted to do now was to watch him. His little mouth, his focused expression while he ate, his tiny hand that touched the breast lightly. He was a healthy boy and he was growing fast with Beth's breast milk now.

"Look at him, Daryl! Isn't he wonderful?" Beth asked with a gentle smile and stroked Dylan's downy little head lightly.

"He is, truly", Daryl agreed.

He was lying on the bed next to Beth and Dylan. He loved them both more than anything else, but to tell you the truth his mind was elsewhere.

He stared at Beth's full, perfectly round breast longingly. He could see delicate blue veins through her soft, white skin. Her nipples were large and surprisingly dark these days. Her blouse was completely open now, and the sight made Daryl restless. He swallowed and looked the other way quickly. Once again he felt like an ass.

He loved them, sure. He wanted Dylan to grow up and to be happy and he had decided to be much better parent than his own father ever was.

But a small part of him felt neglected. He longed after his woman. The way they were not so long ago. He was used to an easy access to Beth's lovely body, and now he couldn't sleep with her anymore.

Seven weeks had passed since the birth of the baby, and Beth was completely devoted to her son now. She clearly didn't want anything else these days. But Daryl missed making love to her, a lot actually.

At first he had been patient - Daryl knew that the birth had been quite difficult and that doctor Green had sewn a couple of stitches in Beth afterwards. But the physical injuries had healed weeks ago. And yet it was obvious that Beth's sex drive was still missing.

Unfortunately Daryl's wasn't.

Desire tortured him day and night. He was not a man of many words, and because of that physical contact was crucial for him. It was the best way to feel close to Beth.

The worst thing was that he didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to sound selfish. Day by day he felt more frustrated.

Dylan had clearly eaten enough. He was asleep already, and yet he didn't want to give up the nipple in his mouth. Beth laughed a bit, removed the baby gently and buttoned her shirt. Then she smiled at Daryl.

"I have a kitchen shift with Maggie and Renee. You just got back from your guard shift, and Glenn has his now. So - you have the cabin all to yourself a couple of hours. Try to get some rest, ok? You look tired and tense somehow", she said and kissed Daryl lightly.

Then she put Dylan carefully in the baby sling so that she could take him with her. They left.

Daryl looked after them, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before his next shift.

**xxx**

A bit later Maggie, Renee and Beth were peeling the vegetables and talking in the large kitchen tent. They had a lot of work to do - vegetable soup for the whole camp, but they were on a very good mood. Both babies were taking a nap nearby.

Maggie stood up and went out to get more carrots.

Suddenly Renee smiled and leaned towards Beth. She spoke in confidential tone.

"So, tell me, girlfriend - are you and Daryl back in the business again? After the baby I mean?"

Beth blushed.

"Well… no. I haven't really felt like it since all that… you know", she explained shyly.

Renee frowned.

"Really? Dylan was born almost two months ago. Maybe you don't miss sex yet, but Daryl certainly does I'm sure", the older woman said firmly.

"Jesus, Renee, don't talk about it like that", Beth tried to hush her and glanced nervously after Maggie. She was a mother now, and yet she didn't like to talk about things like this around her big sister.

"Listen to me, Beth. I know men. They are different from us in this. I've seen the way Daryl looks at you. He obviously loves you, and it means that he needs you … in many ways. Trust me - don't ever underestimate that side of the relationship", Renee explained gently.

Maggie returned with a basket of carrots before Beth had a chance to answer her.

Beth started to peel the veggies again. She had a lot to think about now.

**xxx**

Carol knew that Daryl was alone in the cabin. She knew that Glenn was on guard duty and that Beth and Maggie were in the kitchen now.

She also knew something else. Doctor Green had mentioned to her casually that he had sewn a couple of stitches in Beth after the baby was born. The birth hadn't been easy.

Carol had also seen how devoted Beth was to her son now. That stupid girl neglects Daryl, Carol had concluded. Daryl had been in a dry spell for weeks now, she was sure of it. But not for long. This was her chance to make him feel good.

So Carol had came here. She stood at the door of the cabin now. She glanced around quickly. No one had seen her. The door wasn't locked, so she entered the cabin cautiously.

Daryl was there, asleep on the bed. Carol looked at him and smiled. Then she took off her clothes one by one. When she was completely naked she settled herself on the bed and leaned against the sleeping man.

"Wake up, my love. It's me", she whispered seductively and put her hand in his crotch.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Daryl Dixon was dreaming.

His dream was very hot and beautiful. He was with the woman he loved, Beth. They were standing on the sunny meadow. The sun shone on Beth's blond hair when she stepped closer. They both were naked and they kissed passionately. Beth took his member in her hand and stroked him. Daryl felt himself getting hard at once.

Beth smiled at him seductively and knelt on the ground in front of him. Then she went down on him.

Daryl inhaled sharply and woke up.

He was lying on the bed in the cabin. The small room was filled with dim light, and someone was sucking his cock for real. It just wasn't Beth.

At first Daryl was so stunned and sleepy that he didn't move. Then he saw who was in the bed with him, realized the situation and flew into a rage.

"Carol! Fuck! What the hell? What are you doing?" he shouted and sat up.

Carol just looked at him calmly and smiled.

""Shh, Daryl. It's ok. It's just me, Carol… let me finish what I started. You need this, I know it. I guarantee that you will feel very good very soon. No one needs to know about this, I promise you that."

"No! This is wrong, Carol. Not to mention sick. Put your clothes on. You have to leave immediately", Daryl roared.

"Really? It seems to me that you liked it. A lot actually. You got very hard very fast, Daryl", Carol noted. She didn't even try to cover her breasts. Daryl looked the other way furiously.

"Don't tempt me, Carol. It was just a physical reaction. You surprised me, and not in a good way. This is outrageous. Go away, Carol. Now!"

Daryl Dixon had never hit a woman in his life. But to tell you the truth, now he kinda wanted to. This was just too much for him.

Very slowly Carol understood that he was serious.

"But… you don't love Beth. It's just sex between you two, I know it. And these days - it's not even that anymore, I know it too", she hissed.

"You don't know shit 'bout us! You never did, and obviously you never will. I love her. She's the mother of my child. Because of this… stunt you pulled today… we can't be friends anymore, Carol. I don't want you to come near me again. And Beth must never know about this, it would only hurt her feelings. Get dressed and get lost, Carol!"

Carol felt humiliated. She stood up and began to pull her clothes on without a word. Daryl looked the other way. His face was grave. He felt a strong urge to wash himself.

Finally Carol was dressed. Just before she left she turned to look at Daryl one last time.

"We could've been happy together, you know. But you chose that little slut over me. You'll regret this, Daryl Dixon."

When she walked away she could think about one thing only.

Revenge.

**xxx**

Vegetable soup was boiling now. Maggie washed the dishes.

Beth straightened her back and stretched. Dylan was still in a deep sleep, she noticed. He slept in a big box which served as a crib now. Renee sat next to Beth and nursed Aimee.

"Oh my, she's so cute, isn't she?" Beth asked and tickled baby's tiny toes. Aimee's large, dark eyes widened out of joy and amazement. She had a lot of hair already and charming little pigtails.

"She is", Renee admitted and laughed.

Beth looked at both babies fondly. Children of the apocalypse, she thought. This is the only world they will ever know, she realized and shook her head.

Then she coughed a little and looked at Renee.

"Listen to me, Renee. I was thinking about what you said before. I think you're right, I've neglected Daryl. Could you take care of Dylan for me for a while if I go to… talk with him?" Beth asked and smiled.

Renee chuckled and winked at Beth.

"Sure, girl. You should definitely go and… talk with that sexy man of yours. And you - stay out of the cabin for now, ok?" she noted to Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"It's about the time, sis. Go!" she said.

Beth frowned. Obviously half of the camp had been concerned about her love life. She stood up.

"I'll come and get the baby after an hour or so, ok?" she asked.

"Relax and take your time", Renee said calmly.

Beth blushed and left the smiling women behind.

**xxx**

Beth was surprised to find Daryl awake. He seemed agitated, she noticed. He had obviously washed himself just a moment ago.

The hunter looked at her surprised.

"You came back already - why? Is everything ok? Where is Dylan?" he wanted to know.

"Everything is ok. Lunch is ready soon. And Renee is taking care of Dylan. I just… wanted to be with you for a change", Beth explained and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked.

For a while they just stared at each other. Beth realized that she had to take the initiative this time. And she did. She stepped in front of Daryl and looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you remember the camper, Daryl? The way we were? Our first time together - Jesus, I didn't have a clue about… anything back then", Beth said in a low tone.

Daryl smiled.

"Trust me, I remember everything. You were… and you're wonderful", he said.

"Kiss me, Daryl", Beth pleaded.

"Are you sure 'bout this?" he needed to know.

"Absolutely", she said.

So he kissed her. At first Daryl tried to restrain himself, but Beth could sense his need, his hunger beneath.

"It's ok, Daryl. You can… take me now if you want to", she said frankly.

He took a step back and looked at her questioningly.

"Is that what you want too, Beth?" he asked.

"I think so, yes. Don't worry about me. This time is for you, Daryl", she whispered.

This one time in his life Daryl Dixon allowed himself to be selfish. He had waited for this for so long. He wrenched her shirt open with trembling hands and kissed her neck and shoulders hungrily. His stubble scratched Beth's soft skin when he pulled her jeans down and groped her uncontrollably - her buttocks, her hips, her waist. Finally he pushed her on the bed impatiently and undressed himself in a blink of an eye.

Beth didn't mind. She felt familiar warmth in her crotch and in her belly. Somehow she enjoyed Daryl's roughness, his impatience. She could feel how hard he was already.

Daryl came to his senses when they both were lying on the bed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Beth. Is this really alright …?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes", she encouraged him.

So he entered her. She could sense his enormous pleasure.

"God, Beth… ya feel so good", he mumbled against her neck.

His first few thrusts were tentative, but soon their bodies found the right rhythm, the enjoyable pace. It didn't last long.

Daryl growled when he came, and somehow that low, brutish sound touched Beth deeply. He truly needs me, she realized. She couldn't follow him over the top, not this time, but they both knew that this was the new beginning for them.

The Consultant arrived the next day. And he didn't come alone.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. **

**Sorry about teasing you sometimes - I just love cliffhangers, can't help it. **

**So many readers asked for more that I decided to neglect my family today and write this chapter at once. I got PM asking what do I know about childbirth and nursing - just trust me on this one, I know enough! ;-)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They arrived in the afternoon.

Armed convoy - five cars, twenty men, Rick counted quickly. He was on guard when they came and gave the alarm. Soon most of the men were standing by the fence, looking at the newcomers suspiciously, without a word. The strangers stood by their cars now, staring at the camp speculatively. They didn't look friendly, not at all.

Daryl froze when he saw their leader. He has even more men now, the hunter realized numbly. The Consultant seemed as tidy as ever. He still had blue suit jacket and his rimless glasses. His white collar gleamed in the sun when he took out a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, how nice to meet you", he greeted them merrily.

General Cox took the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he shouted at the Consultant rudely.

"Oh, there you are, glorious general Cox. I'm the Consultant… and I'll tell you what I want momentarily. But first - say hello to your old comrades, privates Nick Ruby and James O'Keefe. I guess you remember them because they used to live here in the Zone… until you banished them months ago, general. Good for us, since they joined our ranks and were friendly enough to reveal the location of this place… this so called Safety Zone. They also told me that you have something here that belongs to me", the Consultant explained with a smile.

"I banished them because they tried to rape one of our women. It's a crime here, they knew it but they tried it nonetheless. That's why they were punished", the general snapped and looked at his former underlings contemptuously.

"You see, that's where our views differ, good general. We don't have that kind of problems among my men, because we share everything… including women. Much better policy in my opinion. Maybe you should try it too", the Consultant suggested.

Then he narrowed his eyes and looked at the men alongside the general.

"Oh, how nice to see old friends. You, Judas, I mean Candyman… and you, Dix… Daryl… or whatever your name is. To me you're just one treacherous redneck. Our good old doctor Green is hiding somewhere in your camp too I'm sure", he continued.

He still loves his own voice, Beth thought horrified, holding little Dylan against her chest. That voice still haunted her dreams.

The women of the camp were standing behind the men, a little further away. Maggie, Carol, Michonne and the others who didn't know the Consultant personally looked a bit worried. But Beth and Renee were terrified. They knew him all too well.

Little Aimee obviously sensed her mother's mood. She started to cry.

Doctor Green was hiding in his field hospital, refusing to come out.

"Alright, now we all know where we stand. What do you want?" general Cox asked again.

The Consultant smiled.

"One thing only, dear general. You see, a few months ago I lost something… valuable. A precious pet, I might say. I've been trying to find her ever since. I guess you know her. Her name is Beth. We came to take her home", the Consultant said softly.

Beth felt like her blood was freezing in her veins. Other women turned to look at her questioningly at once.

"She's not anyone's pet, she's a person like all women here. And she's under my protection", the general noted briefly.

The Consultant smiled again.

"Oh, you do know her, just as I thought. You're a reasonable, educated man, general. You know the legend of Helen of Troy I'm sure", he said.

"So?" the general asked and frowned.

"Two great nations at war because of one woman. One woman! Madness, I think. Don't you? Let's not make the same idiocy here", the Consultant said lightly.

"This is what I suggest - give me my favourite pet, Beth, and we will leave. You have my word for it. No one needs to fight… or to die. No harm done. I know this comes quickly, so I give you plenty of time to think about it. Let's say until tomorrow… noon. We will stay here overnight and wait for your decision, dear general", the Consultant said.

"What do you want from her?" the general asked suspiciously.

"Let's say that… I have some unfinished business with her", the Consultant said ominously.

"And what if I refuse?" the general needed to know.

"Then… I must say… we will attack you with everything we have here. Many people will die, I promise you that. Every walker in the area will stumble here. And afterwards we will kill all men and take all women and children with us. The choice is yours, general Cox. So - until tomorrow!" the Consultant exclaimed merrily.

Then he put the megaphone down and turned to his men.

"Alright, boys, let's build a camp here for the night."

They did so.

**xxx**

Inside the fence the atmosphere was tense.

The general invited everybody to joint meeting at the centre opening of the camp.

"We have a common threat now", the general said.

"We have to decide what to do. The battle will not be easy, they are heavily armed and…" he started.

"I don't see the problem here. Let's just give them what they want and that's it. It's just one girl!" someone shouted from the crowd. It was a male voice.

Beth bit her lip and tried to see who was talking like that. But Daryl flew into a rage.

"You idiot! Can't you see what he's doing? He makes us argue and weakens us. If we give him one of our women now he will definitely come back for more. Next time they may take your wife or your daughter", he roared.

"Daryl is right. He's a cruel bastard, don't expect mercy from him", Candyman said gloomily.

"I agree. We saw all this once before at the prison. Back then we… no, I tried to negotiate with similar people. It was a grave mistake. I say we fight now", Rick raised his voice.

"I'm in, man. I don't trust this Consultant-dude, not at all. His promises are bullshit", Tyreese shouted.

Michonne smiled a bit and touched her katana. It wasn't a friendly smile.

"They are rapists and murderers. Let's give them what they deserve", she said fearlessly.

"You say that only because the girl is part of your original group. You need to think of others too", somebody replied.

All began to quarrel loudly. A frightened child started to cry somewhere.

Beth felt dizzy.

All this - because of me? she thought panicky.

Then she noticed that she needed to change Dylan's diaper.

She was grateful for the reason to leave for a while. Daryl didn't see her to go, he was in the middle of a dispute.

Back in the cabin Beth changed the diaper and started to feed the baby.

All of a sudden the door opened. Carol stepped in.

She looked at Beth with serious face.

"Are you really going to let others die for you? Dylan and Daryl too?", she asked quietly.

Beth hugged her baby and burst into tears.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Carol came to Beth and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Shh, it's ok, it's not your fault. That Consultant is obviously a horrible man", she whispered in a friendly tone. This well timed sympathy was just what Beth needed now.

"Oh my God, he is. What now? What do I do?" Beth sobbed. She looked at her son. Dylan was so little, so innocent and adorable. Mere thought of any harm to him was unbearable.

"Now there's a problem", Carol admitted softly.

"Just think about the others… Dylan… Daryl… Maggie… and her unborn baby. Renee and that cute little Aimee. Not to mention general Cox and Rick. They have done so much for this little community. It's awful to think that we will lose this place soon", Carol said quietly.

Beth couldn't stop crying.

"But maybe… you could try something. It's hard and dangerous though. And no one could really ask it from you", the older woman said hesitantly.

"What is it, Carol?" Beth asked.

"No, I won't suggest it… I just can't", Carol said and looked away.

"Just spit it out, Carol! All ideas are welcome now", Beth encouraged her.

"Ok. I think you could solve this, Beth. But the price is high", Carol whispered.

"How?" Beth asked and frowned.

"Just… go to him voluntarily, Beth. The Consultant I mean. You are the one he wants. That's the way to save the camp and the others. Especially men, including Daryl. The only way I think. Otherwise they will fight for you. And die for you, Beth", Carol explained slowly.

Beth stared at her without a word.

"I know. As I said - the price is high", Carol whispered hoarsely.

Beth felt numb.

"What about… Dylan?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"He will grow up here. Free and happy. Among the people who love him. Daryl, Maggie, Renee… me. I'll take care of him as my own, I promise you that, Beth. You saw me with little Judith a long ago, you know I can do it", Carol explained.

"And when the time comes, we will tell him that his mother sacrificed herself for the others."

Beth closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Daryl will never let me go", she whispered.

"That's why we must do this now. He may not know", Carol replied.

Beth Greene thought back her life. She remembered her happy childhood and her parents. And the farm, her home long gone. Then she thought of Daryl Dixon - the only man she had ever loved. The man who had given her this child she was holding now.

She had already lived a full life.

She opened her eyes and looked at Carol.

"Daryl will come after me and gets himself killed", Beth whispered.

"I thought about it. I must tell him that … you wanted to go. That you're secretly in love with the Consultant. Daryl will be hurt and sad - but alive and well, and with Dylan", Carol said smoothly.

"Oh my God", Beth said and started to cry again.

"I know, I know", Carol whispered and patted her shoulder.

Beth wiped her tears and stood up. Then she looked at Carol.

"Time is running out. Daryl will be back soon. We must do this now. Let's go."

**xxx**

Glenn was guarding the side gate of the camp.

Suddenly he saw Carol come running to him. She seemed deeply worried.

"What is it, Carol?" Glenn asked.

Carol stopped in front of him. She was short of breath.

"It's Maggie! She is in the field hospital with Dr. Greene. I think she is getting a miscarriage. She is in pain, and she is asking for you, Glenn. Hurry! Give me your gun and the keys, I will guard the gate for you", Carol explained.

"Oh my God. Maggie!" Glenn shouted, gave his gun and his keys to Carol and left immediately.

When he was out of sight Carol turned around.

"Come, quickly!" she exclaimed.

Beth came slowly around the corner. She was pale and quiet, but very determined now.

She had to do this. For others.

She kissed her son one last time. The scent of the baby truly was divine, she thought and handed the baby to Carol.

"Take care of him for me, will you, Carol?" she asked hoarsely, tears in her eyes.

"Absolutely", Carol replied and took little Dylan gently.

Then she opened the gate for Beth. She stepped outside alone.

Carol closed the gate and locked it. Beth looked at them through the bars of the gate.

"Tell Daryl that…" she started weakly.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much if I were you", Carol noted lightly.

Beth frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I will take care of him. In every possible way. You see, we have been friends with benefits for years now. I'm surprised that he never told you that. He truly needs women, he's such a sensual man, as you know. He really needs to … satisfy his desires quite often", Carol said with a smile.

"I really didn't know about … you two", Beth said numbly. Suddenly it was hard to breath.

"He is so good in bed, don't you think? He really knows how to please a woman. My favourite part of his body is that small birthmark on his belly... just two inches below his navel - right about here", Carol said and touched her own abdomen lightly.

Beth felt dizzy. It was hard to focus.

She could see Daryl's birthmark in her mind all too well. How many times she had kissed it playfully? She had lost count a long time ago.

"So, I guess it's time to say goodbye, Beth Greene. You're a very brave girl", Carol continued in a friendly tone.

"I guess so. Goodbye", Beth whispered.

She turned around slowly and walked away without a word. She headed towards the Consultant's camp.

Carol followed her with her gaze as long as she could.

Checkmate, she thought with a little smile when Beth disappeared in the dark.

Then she kissed Dylan's downy little head.

"Say bye bye to mommy, little one", Carol whispered to the baby.

**xxx**

Night had fallen.

They could see the campfires of Consultant's men in the dark.

General Cox looked at the others with satisfaction.

"So it's decided. We don't give our people away voluntarily. No man, no woman nor child. We will defend the camp as long as we can. You voted right I think."

Some seemed skeptical about the decision, but most of the people were clearly contented. General noticed that people from Beth's original group were obviously happy about the decision. They are good, strong people, general thought.

Then he began to give orders.

"We double the guarding for the night. Three hour shifts. Who is guarding the side gate at the moment?" he asked.

"I think Glenn is there", someone said.

"Ok. Listen to me, all of you. We need a plan for tomorrow…", the general started.

It was at that moment when Glenn arrived to them.

"Maggie! Where is she?" he gasped.

"She is right there, next to the kitchen. Why?" Michonne asked surprised.

Before Glenn could answer Tyreese exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, look at their camp now! They are putting the camp fires out… and getting into cars. I think they are leaving!"

They all turned to look at the Consultant's camp. Tyreese was right. They could see the fires disappearing one by one. They could also hear the cars running in the dark.

Daryl frowned. He didn't like this, not at all. This was way too easy.

Something is wrong, he concluded. Then he glanced around quickly realizing that he hadn't seen Beth and Dylan during the vote. Oh sweet Jesus, he thought.

Beth!

**xxx**

**AN:**

**This chapter wasn't easy for me to write. :-(**

**It will get better for Beth & Daryl eventually, I promise. Hang on.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

Daryl ran all the way to the cabin.

He stopped at the door. He was relieved when he heard Dylan crying inside. Thanks God, he thought and opened the door.

A little room was shared by the blanket hanging down from the ceiling. Maggie and Glenn slept on the other side, Daryl and Beth had the other half of the room.

There was a woman sitting on their bed, holding the crying baby.

Carol.

She hummed a lullaby for the baby absently.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Beth?" Daryl snapped.

"How nice to see you too, Daryl", Carol replied with the little smile.

There was something in that smile that Daryl didn't like. Not at all.

"Where - is - Beth?" he repeated angrily.

Carol turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Gone now. Gone with the Consultant. And she's not coming back", Carol answered calmly.

Daryl felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach. It was hard to breath.

"No… no… it's not true! It can't be!" he managed to say.

"Oh yes. She left voluntarily and asked me to take care of the baby. I wonder if there is something going on between her and the Consultant... What do you know about their relationship - I mean really?" Carol said thoughtfully.

"I know enough. There is nothing between them. Absolutely not. Don't say that ever again", Daryl said in a low tone.

Then he stared at Carol and spoke again, emphasizing each word.

"You had something to do with this, I know it. Rick was right to banish you once. You're a danger to others. Give me the baby", he said and took his son. Dylan was still crying.

Then Daryl stepped to the door.

"Where are you going, Daryl?" Carol asked surprised.

"To get her", he said simply.

"They will kill you", Carol noted.

"I'll get her back or die trying it. Goodbye, Carol", Daryl said stiffly and looked away.

All of a sudden Carol broke.

"No! Don't go - I love you! I did it because of you. This will cost you your life, I know it", Carol shouted panicky.

Daryl turned to look at her.

"You still don't get it? My life is worthless without Beth."

And he stepped outside without a word.

Carol threw herself on the bed to cry.

**xxx**

Renee heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door and stared at Daryl surprised.

"Oh my God, Daryl, you look terrible. Is everything alright?" she asked.

Candyman was in their cabin too. He took a step closer. He was holding Aimee. Little girl was asleep on his massive arm. It was an endearing sight - huge man and that tiny little baby.

"No. Beth is gone with the Consultant. I'll take the camper and go after them", Daryl said tiredly.

"Oh Jesus, really? How did that happen?" Renee asked stunned.

"She went to him voluntarily … in order to save us all, I guess. And now I have to ask you a huge favor, Renee", Daryl said.

He had Dylan on his arm. The baby was crying. He obviously missed his mother. And now he was hungry too.

"Of course, Daryl, anything", Renee said with tears in her eyes.

"I went to the field hospital. Only milk formula that Doctor Green has left is outdated and looks disgusting. You're the only breastfeeding woman here in the camp now. I don't know… how long it takes before I can bring Beth back. Dylan will get sick or die without your milk, Renee. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't have a choice here", the hunter explained quietly.

Renee inhaled and looked at him. She didn't hesitate.

"I'll do anything to help you two. And I know that Beth would do the same for Aimee. I have plenty of milk for both. Give him to me, Daryl", she whispered.

Daryl kissed his son one last time and handed him to Renee.

"One last thing. Carol had something to do with Beth's disappearance. Don't let her come near Dylan, ever", he said firmly.

Renee looked at him horrified.

"Oh my God, Daryl", she whispered hoarsely.

Daryl just nodded and looked at the Candyman.

"Goodbye, brother. Take care of them, will ya?" he asked.

"Sure, man. But… you can't go alone. That bastard has lots of men, you need me by your side like once before, remember?" Candyman noted.

"No, man, not this time. I must go alone - this is a suicide mission. You're more needed here", Daryl said firmly.

"I guess you're right. But my old comrades, Cliff and Dee, are still alive and with the Consultant. I saw them earlier today. They are quite alright, and tired of the Consultant, I know it. Maybe they will help you", Candyman said hopefully.

"Maybe", Daryl said quietly.

"Goodbye", he whispered, turned around and disappeared in the darkness.

**xxx**

"I don't get it, C. They had plenty of women. Why did we take just one? And why do we stay here, so close to them? They can find us easily now I think", Tom asked and frowned.

They were building a new camp for the night just few miles from the safety zone.

The Consultant sighed impatiently.

"You idiot!" he snapped and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I still miss good old Buck Stanton and his wicked mind", he muttered to himself. These others weren't nearly as evil or as clever.

Then the Consultant decided to show some leadership and turned to look at Tom.

"I have a question for you, Tom. What is the best way to catch a wolf?" he asked.

Tom shrugged.

"Well, boss. I don't know… Shooting it?" he said confused.

"No, you moron. The old way is the best one. You take a little lamb and you bind it on the tree. It starts to bleat. Soon the wolf hears it and comes to the bait. After that… it's easy", the Consultant said with a cruel smile.

"The wolf? So - are we hunting now?" Tom wondered.

"Oh yes we are. But it's a metaphor. I'm not talking about a real wolf. I'm talking about a man with a crossbow. He will come for that little blonde, I know it. She is our lamb, our bait. You see - I really want him to come and find us. He owes me", the Consultant hissed subtly.

"Sorry, boss… I still do not get it", Tom said and scratched his head.

"You're hopeless, Tom. Thanks God I'm here and I'm thinking", the Consultant noted.

Then he smiled again.

"And what comes to the other women of the camp… What stops us from going back after a month or so? Nothing!", he shouted merrily.

"Next time I'll ask for Renee!"

**xxx**

Beth was lying on the floor of the tent tightly bound.

She was crying silently. She missed her family so much - her son and her lover.

Her shirt was wet because of seeping milk. Her body missed the baby too.

No one hadn't done anything to her yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time.

I chose this, she reminded herself. This was my choice. Horrible - yes - but my own. And it worked. They really left the Zone, she told to herself.

Daryl must know already, she figured. He knows now that I'm gone… and he thinks that I'm in love with the Consultant, Beth concluded. The thought hurt. A lot.

She shivered remembering how the Consultant looked at her from head to toe when she came to the first camp three hours earlier.

"I knew you would come, sweet Bethie. Of all my pets… I liked you the most", he greeted her.

His laughter echoed in her mind still.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Sorry folks - I'll take a break from writing now. Don't expect updates in a week or so. I will go on vacation and I'm not taking my Macbook with me. ;-) But story continues after that, I promise.**

**Meanwhile feel free to enjoy my other stories - they are quite plot-driven and thrilling in my opinion. So try them for a change if Daryl/Carol or Rick/Michonne is ok with you. As always, note my rating (M). **


End file.
